Ino Stop Chasing Sasuke
by HEYUNLOVING
Summary: Ino has been chasing Sasuke for years but he never notices her after Ino has a talk with Hinata she decides to stop chasing him. After her decision she gets pared up with him for a project, and things turn upside down. Plz Review. SasuIno :P
1. Unexpected Friendship

**FYI**- I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames from stupid people! **Flame **me and **YOUR **name will be in my reviewer shame. **REALLY**.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.

.----------------------.  
**  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Friendship**  
  
"Okay everyone trainings over! Good work guys!"

At the sound of that Ino Yamanaka, a girl ninja with blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, dropped to the floor, breathing heavily in exhaustion. She glanced up at her sensei to see him smiling. He was tall, real laid back and always seen smoking a cigarette. By the look on his face, Ino could tell that he was very impressed with the training they did today. Ino sat up and looked over at her teammates. Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. They seemed really out of it as well. Choji was chunky, with spiky light brown hair, always seen eating, and has been made fun of for that.

Shikamaru he was skinny, tall, black hair pulled in a ponytail that made his hair stand up, he liked to do everything by himself, and thought everything was a bother. Ino watched as choji pulled out a bag of snacks and started stuffing his face. "Jezz Asume sensei you worked us real hard today." Choji said with his mouth all stuffed. "I worked you all hard and you three did a very good job im very impressed." Asuma said looking very proud at all the three of them. "Well im off my work here is done. Be sure to be back in this same spot tomorrow for training."  
  
All three of them looked at him and nodded. He smiled a half smile, then turned around and left. Ino sat up straight and leaned up against a tree stump and Choji and Shikamaru sat on a log talking about the training they had today. "Shikamaru you were really concentrating today." Choji said still stuffing his face. Shikamaru smiled and then turned his attention to Ino. "You seemed to be getting better at you shintenshin Ino." He said laying his arms on his legs, folding his hands together, and looking at her. Ino smiled a half smile, lifted her arms and made a box in her hands and aimed it at Shikamaru.  
  
"You think so." She said smiling "Why not try it on you. You can tell me how much better I got!" Shikamaru kind of jumped at this so did Choji. Ino put her hands down and laughed about it. "Come on you two, you know I wouldn't do that to any of you!" She smiled at both of them. Shikamaru smirked and Choji then again started eating again and nudged Shikamaru and nodded his head towards Ino. Ino by this time was looking at the ground and wasn't paying any attention to them at all. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "Ino..." He said nervously. "Would you want..." "OH NO!"  
  
Shikamaru and Choji both freaked out and fell off the log. Ino jumped to her feet and looked at shikamaru and Choji on the ground. Both with big eyes looking at her. "Oh, Gomen. I forgot I was supposed to meet Hinata! Ja ne!" After that Ino raced down the street to meet her. Choji shook his head as he watched Ino leave.  
  
"Poor Shikamaru."  
  
Ino raced down the street to meet Hinata. "Gah! How could I For.." Ino stopped in her tracks when she heard a very familiar voice. "Sasuke-kun, after this how bout a date!" Ino Froze for a second and right away knew whom that voice belonged to. She raced to where the voice was and spotted Sakura Haruno. Her rival, they used to be best friends, but after Sakura found out that they had a crush on the same guy she declared them rivals. She has green eyes, long pink hair and a big forehead.

She was standing with the guy she and Ino had the biggest crush on for years, Sasuke Uchiha. He was good looking, all the girls wanted him. He stood there with that usual non-facial expression his black eyes usually gave of this im-annoyed-with-you look, hands in his pockets, and his black hair spiked up. "Ara, Sakura Haruno..." Ino said standing tall, crossing her arms over her chest and raising one eyebrow at her. Sakura turned around and saw Ino standing there.  
  
"Oh great right when I could have got a date BUSU (Ugly) had to show up!" She thought to herself. She faced Ino and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ino what are you doing here?" Ino tilted her head and smirked at her. "I saw your FOREHEAD on the way to go see Hinata, and heard you trying to get a date from Sasuke-kun." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino and tightened her fist at the word of forehead. "Oh so who can't miss you busu...!?". Sasuke seemed to get really annoyed with the way that they fought for his attention when he never asked for it. He could care less if he had it of not. So he thought. Ino and Sakura stared down at each other and then in seconds they were in each other's faces yelling.  
  
"FOREHEAD!"  
  
"BUSU!"  
  
They yelled that over and over again. Those words seem to be flying out of Ino's mouth with out even trying. She was so used to these fights that they had it was starting to get ridicules. She rolled her eyes at Sakura and stopped arguing with her. "Sakura.." Then she all of a sudden remembered about Hinata again."OH NO! Now im even MORE late!"  
She turned around and raced down the street again leaving Sakura and Sasuke dumbfound. Before Ino was out of sight she turned around looked right at Sakura, stuck her tough out at her, and pulled down one of her eyelids. She saw from a distance Sakura waving her hands in a mad fit. She started to crack up with laughter and ran.  
  
**.-----------------------------.**  
  
Ino finally reached the ramen stand that she was supposed to meet Hinata at. She was even more exhausted then when she had been training. "Hinata-chan!" Ino yelled right when she saw her in sight. Hinata glanced over at her and smiled. "Hello Ino-chan!" "Yo! I'm so sorry im late, I kind of got side tracked."  
  
Ino said smiling. By the look that Hinata was giving her she knew she had ran into Sasuke, but didn't say anything about it just smiled at her. They both sat down and ordered some ramen. While they waited Ino told Hinata everything that happened with her and Sakura. Hinata giggled her little shy- like giggled. Ino smiled and laid her chin down on the table taping her fingers on it. She smiled to her self and couldn't believe her and Hinata were so close.  
  
"Oi, Hinata-chan do you remember when we became friends?" Hinata smiled at her and nodded. Hinata was a very shy girl, she had a big heart and cares for everyone even if they did something bad to her she would forgive you. She's very quiet un like Ino she is loud and will speak her mind but she was to humble to say anything to anyone, but that's how they came to be friends. "Ino-chan, thank you for that day." Hinata said pressing her to index fingers together. She had told Ino thank you about a million times but she never seemed to think that was enough.  
  
"Hinata-chan, it was nothing." Ino said leaning back into the chair. After that they were served their ramen. Hinata ate it quietly and Ino stared at it thinking. She remembered the day they became friends, they were seven. She had been walking home from helping her grandma at the flower shop her family owned and heard people yelled Hinata's. She turned the corner and saw Aimi, the same girl who used to pick on Sakura for her big forehead picking on Hinata. Ino couldn't stand her, she had the biggest mouth ever.

Ino watched for a second as she yelling at and made mean comments to Hinata. Since Ino and Hinata where in the same class she couldn't stand back and watch. As she walked over to them she saw Aimi push Hinata into the wall which mad her mad, so she ran over to Aimi and threw flowers in her mouth for the second time. Ino shrugged and told Aimi that, she once again mistaken her wide mouth for a vase. Ino remembered helping Hinata onto her feet and listening to Aimi say that that trick will only work once.

Ino remembered glaring at Aimi and telling her that it would be stupid for her to fall for it again but if you bit into them like she just did there poisonous. Aimi ran off right after hearing with both of her arms up in the air. Ino smiled to herself, she knew for a fact that her and Hinata were one unexpected friendship. But she was glad that they were friends, best friends. Ino really liked being around Hinata. She was so smart and always they're for her when she was down.  
  
"Ino-chan. Ino-chan" Ino glanced up at Hinata. "Ino-chan, your food was getting cold." "Oh thanks. Hinata-chan." "Ano," Hinata stopped eating her ramen and turned to Ino. "I have something to tell you," Ino turned to her and looked at her. She seemed very nervous from what she usually seemed. "What is it Hinata-chan?" Hinata started to blush and looked up at Ino. "I brought you hear to tell you who I liked." Ino raised her eyebrow at her. "Ya, who is it?"  
  
"Its...Na....Naruto-kun." Ino fell off her chair and hit the floor. She looked at Hinata, it all made sense. Her shyness around him her constant staying behind Ino while he was there, but still. "EH!!! NARUTO!!"  
  
"Hey, hey what about me?"  
  
.----------------------------------.  
  
Okay okay I REALLY need to point this shit out to people, these stupid ass flamers piss me off till no end. Let me tell you one thing about them...

_THEY HAVE NO LIFE AND ARE STUPID LITTLE IMMATURE FACKERS WITH NO LIFE WHO SIT THER FAT ASSES ON THE COMPUTER FOR HOURS AT A TIME AND FLAME!!!_

Just to make them feel all high and might like, "Oh look at me! I just flamed a writer!" -squeals- okay....ya...wtf ever. I mean are you really proud of your self? And if you do flame writers its stupid every night before you go to bed you should pray and beg god or who ever for your stupidity.

Anyways I'm not usually mean, i'm nice but i'm sick and tired of people readint the first chap and flaming. I figure if they dont want to end up on my 'Flamers of shame' they'll get this through there THICK HEADS! Anyways thank you for reading and reveiw! This story had over 50 reviews for something!

_(S h i k a i n o xxx )_


	2. Ino’s Decision

Hey people! Well I'm on my next chapter finally. I swear my homework like snuck up on me, but anyways thank you for the people who reviewed.

**FYI**- I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames from stupid people! **Flame **me and **YOUR **name will be in my reviewer shame. **REALLY**.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**.---------------------------------------.**  
  
**Chapter 2: Ino's Decision**  
  
As Ino walked with Hinata she kept glancing back at her and at the ground. She had almost given away that Hinata like Naruto. She didn't mean to though, she would have never meant to. He was standing right behind her when she fell off the chair with shock. Ino rubbed her side and saw Hinata glance over at her. "Ino-Chan, it's okay. You wouldn't have known he was right there." She chuckled a little and said, " I didn't even notice." Ino looked at the ground and kicked a rock not saying anything to Hinata.  
  
_Flash back_  
  
"I have something to tell you," Ino turned to her and looked at her. She seemed very nervous from what she usually seemed. "What is it Hinata-Chan?" Hinata started to blush and looked up at Ino. "I brought you hear to tell you who I liked." Ino raised her eyebrow at her. "Ya, who is it?" "Its...Na....Naruto-kun." Ino fell off her chair and hit the floor. She looked at Hinata, it all made sense. Her shyness around him her constant staying behind Ino while he was there, but still. "EH!!! NARUTO!!" "Hey, hey what about me?"  
  
Ino looked at Hinata's expression and it seemed to be who she thought it was Uzumaki Naruto. Ino grabbed onto the chair and pulled herself up on her feet. Naruto was a hyperactive kid, blonde spiky hair, for some reason he always had his eyes closed, but when they were open they were blue, he was a big prankster. She watched as Naruto looked at Ino and raised his eyebrow at her, she gave him a what-are-you-looking-at look while rubbing her side. "H-hello Naruto-kun."  
  
A shy Hinata said looking up at him pressing her two index fingers together. "Oh hi Hinata. I didn't see you there." Naruto looked at her and smiled and Hinata quickly turned around to her food blushing and started to eat real slowly. "...What a weird girl." Naruto said to himself. Ino rolled her eyes and watched as Naruto sat on a chair right by her and Hinata. Of course he wouldn't notice her, she was to shy and not loud enough to be noticed. Ino sat in the chair and waited for Hinata to finish up her food.  
  
"So...." Naruto said turning his attention to Ino. Ino glanced at him annoyed like and folded her arms on the table. "What." She said really annoyed. "Why were you talking about me?" Ino turned her head to him and glanced at him not knowing what to say. She didn't want to blow Hinata's secret but she couldn't let him think she liked him! She thought for a while thinking of what to say. "Um.... What are you talking about, I wasn't talking about you at all why would I."  
  
She hoped that would work and get him to stop talking. She saw the nervousness in hinata's face, Ino knew she would never give away her secret even if she thought it was a lame one. She wouldn't say it, that just wasn't like her. Naruto looked at Ino with a confused look on his face and closed his eyes and leaned into Ino's face. Ino backed away not knowing what he was thinking or what he was going to do. Then he opened his mouth to speak. "It couldn't be...." 't be what!" Ino said all clung to the edge of her chair. " It couldn't be that YOU LIKE ME INO-CHAN!"  
  
At those words Ino fell off the chair again with disbelief that he would think that. Hinata looked down at Ino with shock and Naruto smiled and started saying how great he was but that he was all to what he referred to her to 'Sakura-Chan' and that no one can take him from her. Then he got his ramen and started eating it like he had never ate before. Ino actually was in so much shock that she stood up and stared at him right in his face, he immediately stopped eating and looked at her with feared eyes.  
  
"I.... Ino-Chan....I..I...don't like your eyes....they're scary." "HOW COULD YOU THINK I LIKE YOU! I LIKE SASUKE AND YOU KNOW THAT NARUTO! IM NOT THE ONE WHO LIKES YOU SH..." Then Ino stopped as she heard someone get up and start to walk away. She turned and saw Hinata leaving and quickly paid the bill and ran after her.  
  
_End of Flash Back_  
  
"Ino-Chan...As long as you didn't say I liked him, im fine with that. If you did I would have to kick your butt." Ino looked up at Hinata and smiled. Truly Hinata didn't mind. As they walked home they saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting on a bench. Sakura was all cuddling Sasuke, and didn't even notice her and Hinata walking by. Lately they have been together a lot. Ino fumed and stormed over to Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and looked up at Ino and nudged Sakura to get off him. Sakura looked up and clung tighter to Sasuke.

Hinata stayed behind and waited for Ino, she didn't enjoy the little fights that they had. Sasuke pushed off sakura and she stood up and Ino and Sakura glared at each other. There was so much tension that you could actually see sparks flying from one to another. "Sakura!" "Ino!" They both said each other's name so mean with not feeling in them. Sasuke sat there rolling his eyes and found it truly annoying that they fought for him. He didn't even like any of them. He slouched down on the bench and looked really annoyed. Ino started arguing about how and why she and Sasuke were always found together.  
  
"Maybe he likes being with me BUSU (ugly) !" Sakura sneered. "Oh ya, a guy like Sasuke around a little crybaby like you. I bet he likes being around HITAI (forehead)!" Ino sneered back. Then after a few minutes of glaring at each other they started with the name-calling. The Usual 'Busu' and 'Hitai' Sasuke got up and started to walk away. "This is so annoying." He said flatly, but you could tell he meant it. Ino and Sakura stopped fighting and looked over at Sasuke leaving, then turned back to one another and gave each other an its-all-your-fault look.  
  
"Both of you are so annoying. Im not interested in any of you." Then with that he glanced over his shoulder and those words that seemed to hurt them for that second went away. He was too cute to be mad at, he attitude was just harsh. As he went to leave sakura ran after him. Ino was on her way to run after him too but felt someone grabbing her arm. She trued around and saw Hinata standing there looking down shacking her head no as in not to chase him.  
  
"Ino-Chan, I know you really like Sasuke-kun, but.. Then she paused and tightened her grip on Ino's arm, Ino turned and looked at her. "....But why chase after him when you know that he will never chase after you." Ino felt her high spirits fall down, Hinata let go of her arm. She was right, as much as she didn't want to believe those words they were true. Sasuke wasn't into her she knew that but she always seemed to make her self believe she had a chance with him. She stood there in complete shock not moving only thinking about what Hinata said.  
  
"Gomen ne.... Ino-Chan."  
  
**.-------------------------------.**  
  
Ino was now home from dropping off Hinata at her place. She was still in shock of what she said. She sat on her bed thinking about it. _'Maybe I should just give up on him, but..'_ She took off her shoes and laved on her bed, _'If I do that then I lose to Sakura, and I do not want to do that!'_ She tossed and turned thinking about it. She suddenly got mad at Hinata. If she wouldn't have held her back and would of let her chase after him then maybe her chance with him would have been different. Then she turned an looked out the window and thought of what he said _' Your both annoying', _so if Hinata did let her chase him she would of been humiliated in front of him and in front of sakura if he would of told her that directly.

She smiled to her self and knew Hinata only did it for her own good, she would never do anything to hurt her. Ino didn't understand why Sasuke was so stubborn, why couldn't he just break that shell and be normal instead of all what ever he was. Well she guessed it was what made him, him. She found herself falling asleep and closed her eyes and got comfy. "Why should I chase him if he won't chase me..." She yawned, turned her back to the wall and fell asleep.  
  
**.----------------------------------.**  
  
Ino woke up from the light shining in her eyes. She sat up, yawned and stretches her arms out. She got in the shower and started to get ready for today. She thought about what her decision was that she made last night, was it a good on or a bad one. She wouldn't know until later on this day. She say down in front of the mirror and fixed her hair, the usual up in a pony tail with hair in the front of her face. She heard a knock at the door and grabbed her stuff. She opened the door and saw Hinata standing there with the usual smile she always gave her.  
  
"Ohayo Ino-Chan." "Ohayo, Hinata-Chan." Ino tapped her foot before leaving the house and slid the door shut. "Hinata-Chan, I made my decision. Can you guess what it is?" Ino asked her. Hinata got into a thinking face and turned to walk down the road to the ninja academy, where there was supposed to be some special kind of training the were supposed to do. "Hmmm...." She thought to herself. Ino glanced over at her and smiled and started to walk backward looking at her. "Give up yet!" "Hmmm...Ino-Chan, what ever it is I know you made the right choice!" She said closing her eyes and smiling.  
  
"I chose not to chase him anymore." She said and faced forward and started to walk. Hinata stopped in her tracks and couldn't believe she was going to give up on him. It really wasn't like her to do that. Ino turned around and saw hinata's face, and since they had been friends since they were seven the look she was giving was a why look. Ino smiled at Hinata and walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her forward.

"What you told me last night that made me think. Why chase after a guy who doesn't even know I insist. I know im losing to Sakura to but hey let her be the one that get humiliated when she realizes that he wants nothing to do with her and tells her more then your just annoying!"  
  
Ino laughed and ran holding the shocked hinata's hand pulling her towards the academy. When they got there they saw their sensei's and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's sensei all in a huddle talking about something. Ino and Hinata glanced at each other and Ino said.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
**.--------------------------.**

R&R Thanks_!!!_

_(S h i k a i n o xxx )_


	3. The Unexpected Pairing

**FYI**- I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames from stupid people! **Flame **me and **YOUR **name will be in my reviewer shame. **REALLY**.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**.---------------------------.  
  
Chapter 3: The Unexpected Pairing**  
  
Ino and Hinata looked around the crowd to see their sensei's plus Kakashi sensei all in a huddle. By the looks of it, it looked like they were planning something. Ino and Hinata look to each other giving off 'what the' looks and walk to there team. When Ino reached her team Choji as usual was eating and Shikamaru looked bored as heck.  
  
"Aw man, it seems like they have been talking for hours!" Ino turned around to see Shikamaru standing up by her with his usual annoyed as heck look on his face. Ino wondered how long they had been talking cause the bell barely rang. She could hear Choji in the background munching on his 'so called food' which in Ino case looked like junk.  
  
"You think there going to switch our teams around Shikamaru?" Choji had talked with his mouth all stuffed and Ino couldn't stand that. She spun around on one foot faced Choji, put one hand under his chin and jerked his chin upwards. "Choji don't be stupid. Of course they wouldn't switch our teams around, and chew with your mouth closed! How many times do I have to tell you that!" She said in a really annoyed voice which left Choji and shikamaru dumbfounded. Ino turned around to face her sensei she was determined to find out what they were talking about.

Five minutes had passed and she had started to become inpatient. She glanced around to see Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was all over him, who in Ino case she could not stand but she stuck to her word, she was going to stop chasing Sasuke. Even if it meant watching Sakura cling to him. Shikamaru had noticed Ino glancing over there and nudged Choji. They both stared at Ino's non-yelling face as Sakura clung all over Sasuke like glue. They were both VERY shocked that she hadn't exploded yet.  
  
"Oi Ino, aren't you going to DO or SAY anything to that one over there?" Shikamaru said moving his hands behind his head and nodding his chin in Sakura's direction. Ino just turned her head back to her sensei's direction and then over to Hinata who was blushing a deep red. Ino smiled, seeing her best friend happy meant a lot to her, which made her, happy about what she was was going to say. "Nope. I'm not going to do a single thing about it."  
  
Shikamaru smirked at what Ino had said, and Choji was just praying she didn't take it out on him since she wasn't going to yell at Sakura. Ino smiled proudly at what she had just said. She thought that maybe now she should just pay attention to the important things like becoming a better ninja, other then drooling over a hot guy.

"YO!"  
  
Ino recognized the 'Yo!' it was Kakashi sensei's voice but it had caught her off guard that it scared her right out of her thoughts. She looked around to see all the senses walking back to their teams. It was about time they came back to tell them what was going on. Ino folded her arms across her chest and leaned back a little before noticing something in Asuma sensei's hand. She eyed it; maybe she could make out the writing on it before he had go there so she would know what to expect. Asuma sensei stopped right in front of Ino, he dropped his cigarette on the floor and Ino stepped in it.

Asuma smirked at Ino; to him she was the best girl ninja. He knew she had what it took to be a ninja. He noticed her trying to figure out what the paper he had in his hand was. Ino reached for it but before she could get to it Asuma sensei pulled it up leaving Ino glancing at him, he smiled at her and began to talk. "Me an all the other sensei's came up with a way to get you kids better trained," He said smiling, he could tell by the look on Ino's face she had already figured that part out just that she couldn't figure if there was a catch or not. "Aw great, just what I need, more training."  
  
Shikamaru said falling to the floor, sitting. Choji could car less he was to busy munching on his food. "So go on..." Ino said still giving him that gaze that, if he didn't know her, he'd be run a extra mile just to get away from her gaze. "Well here's the deal," He went on sticking another cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "All three of you will be searching for this jewel for three week's straight. Sounds easy right? Wrong, first you need to find out who has the stone and what they want for it, and even sometimes there are challenges on the information on who has what."  
  
Ino wasn't very pleased by this training, it seemed easy, and what were they thinking a jewel. For what? Ino had noticed he had never opened the paper even once to read it. She knew there was a catch to this. Shikamaru looked at his teammates and sighed. "This will be easy. We have Ino she could just scare them into giving us the information." Choji laughed at that and Ino turned around facing shikamaru who was now flashing a big smile across his face. "What Ino? Don't like my plan?"  
  
Ino frowned and then smirked right back at him. "...Figures someone lazy like you would make a GIRL do all the work for you, eh? Shika Chan?" Shikamaru's smirk went to a frown; Ino really knew how to tick people off and was pretty darn good at it. "No, you're not going to be on your team." Asuma unfolded the paper and looked at it up and down. Ino, choji, a shikamaru turned around a faced Asuma. "What are you talking about! Asuma sensei you know pretty darn well that I work good with Shikamaru being that he has the shadow jutsu and me with my shintenshin! You DO know this right?!"  
  
Ino said all shocked about what he just had said. "Yes Ino...I am very aware of that but," He glanced over the paper to see Ino now fuming; he quickly took his eyes back to the paper. "If Shikamaru isn't their Ino and you have to work with other people, you can't be useless and not do anything; you know what I mean Ino Chan?" Ino was now fumed; she pulled the paper down and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth tossed it on the ground and stepped on it all hard glaring at him. "Don't 'Chan' me Asuma sensei!"  
  
This startled Asuma; he just smiled and sighed. He looked at the paper to see whom Ino was with. He thought 'this might make her happy'. "Okay now to tell you who got paired with whom," Asuma read the list out loud. " First team is Shikamaru and Kiba" Asuma glanced over at Shikamaru who was making the most annoyed face he had ever seen him make. Ino tried to hold in laughter while looking at Shikamaru's newly developed face. "AWWW MAN!! This is going to suck!"  
  
Shikamaru said now laying instead of sitting on the ground looking up to the sky. Ino didn't think getting paired with Kiba was to bad, but for shikamaru it was. "Second team is Choji and Shino." Shikamaru and Ino both glanced up at Choji who seemed to be stuffing his mouth faster and faster. "Why do I get the creepy bug guy!" Asuma smiled and went back to reading the list. "The last to pairings are team three Ino and....."Asuma stopped and glanced at Ino, she seemed to be waiting forever for her name to be called because as soon as she heard it she jumped up and her eyes got all big.  
  
"Who am I with! Please tell me I got Hinata Chan! Please don't tell me I got paired with Sakura!" Asuma smiled at this and shook his head no to both the suggestions Ino made. Ino raised on eyebrow and looked around putting her index finger on her lips. "Not Hinata Chan or Sakura...so who is Asuma sensei?" Asuma smiled and went on the next team skipping Ino. "Fourth teams Hinata, Naruto and Sakura, leaving you Ino with...?" Ino thought for a moment then heard Sakura scream.  
  
"Eh!! I'm put in a group of three, and to top this all off Ino gets to be in a team with SASUKE KUN!!" Shikamaru's head jerked upwards and Choji stopped stuffing his mouth for the time being. Ino felt her jaw drop, she could of sworn it dropped all the way to the ground and back up. Why now, why was she pairing up with him now out of all times! Ino glanced over at Sasuke who had his no expression on his face and Sakura arguing with Kakashi who was trying to calm her down.

Ino's head turned back to Hinata and they caught each other's glances. Hinata shock her head in a 'I cant believe this' way. Ino could tell she was as shocked as she was. Ino stomped her foot on the ground and turned to Asuma. "EHHHH!!! Sasuke and me! How can this be! Why now! SENSEI!!!" Asuma jumped backwards and thought to himself, 'Jezz, I thought she would be happy being that she likes him and all' He sighed and stared into Ino's not so friendly glare. Right now he had wished he wouldn't of known Ino so he could actually run the extra mile away from her.  
  
**.-----------------------------.  
**  
Haha! Like my chapter!? How am I doing ppls?! It's been a while since I updated. Well I did review ppls! Or else.... U just suck. Lol Ja ne  
  
_( S h i k a i n o xxx )_


	4. Teammate’s or something like it

Hiya people! It's me again updating my story! This chapter might be a little short being that I'm not sure how this pairing's going to turn out and I'm working on my other story, "Training Camp" now that story is going to have some VERY odd pairings, but I think it's going to have fun typing it up. You can find the summary in my bio on the bottom. But anyways! Thanks peoples who ever reviewed. You don't suck! Not that you ever did or anything. Well if I post up my new story you people who read this story must read the other one.....!!!! Lol, ja ne lets start with the story!  
****

**FYI**- I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames from stupid people! **Flame **me and **YOUR **name will be in my reviewer shame. **REALLY**.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**.---------------------.**  
  
**Chapter 4 Teammate's or something like it**  
  
Ino glared at Asuma with so much hate in her eyes, she couldn't and didn't want to believe that she got paired with the person she had wanted to give up on, Sasuke. Asuma was shocked at how mad she was and that she wasn't happy. He for sure knew she had liked him before but then why was she getting all mad, but he wasn't aware of her promise she had made, even if he had known it properly wouldn't of made a difference. Ino gazed around and saw all the teams separating; this could only mean that they were going to pair into their teams that they had called. Asuma raised his hand to talk but Ino quickly turned her head to him, Asuma just stood there with a 'oh no' look on his face.  
  
"...If you're going to tell me I have to go over there and talk to him your CRAZY!" Shikamaru sat up off the ground a noticed Ino's madness about this; he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had said it very clear she wasn't going to do anything about Sakura being all over Sasuke, so did this mean she had gave up? He couldn't put his finger on it but that's what it looked like to him. He sighed and pulled himself up. "Oi Ino, don't give him a hard time about this he didn't pick the teams like this, he just read us the teams we were put in."  
  
Ino could care less about what Shikamaru had said but in the back of her head she had known that to. She crossed her arms and looked to the ground. How could she have been in a team with him? It didn't make sense at all. She had shintenshin and Sasuke had...she thought for a second, she didn't know what sasuke had. She hardly knew anything about him just that he was hot and all the girls liked him. 'Wow I must be a part of this big fan club...' she thought to herself. She didn't realize how little she knew of him till now.  
  
"Alright," Ino heard her sensei's voice and knew what he was about to say, she didn't want to her him say it but it was going to happen sooner or later. "I want you three to go over to your teammates and at least try to get along with them." Ino clenched her fist, she didn't want to try to get to know him, and she didn't want to get to know him at all. All she wanted to do right now was forget about this stupid training session and go home. Asuma looked at Ino he knew she really didn't like the situation and he didn't like to see her like this, but there was noting he could do, she was put in the team and not by his choice.

Shikamaru said bye to Choji and for him to do his best on this, remanding him that he wasn't a weak person. Choji had always thought he was the weakest in any group. Shikamaru walked right by Ino he smirked a little, he was going to miss her and her bossy ways but he knew this was training and that she would do a good job. "Oi Ino...good luck." After that Shikamaru left and went to go meet the person he got teamed with, kiba. Ino lifted her head and stared at the back of Shikamaru's back as he walked away. Good luck? What was he thinking, its going to take more then luck to who she was paired with. Asuma bent down and looked up to Ino, all she did was look to the side ignoring the fact that he was in her face.  
  
"Ino please just do your best with this, your a great ninja, I know you will." With that he got up and started to walk away to meet all the other sensei's. Ino thought to herself and thought about what Shikamaru and her sensei had told her. It made her a tad happier about this pairing. She looked up and found Sasuke walking right over to her. She started to get nervous then stopped. 'This is stupid! Why am I getting nervous! Stop it Ino you're not after him anymore got that?!' She figured she'd be nice to him since she used to like him. She just gave Him a smile as he walked over to her and he gave her a cold glare. Ino made a face like 'what's his problem' and sighed. She was now officially standing next to him.

Then he turned his head to her and looked straight at her. Ino just stared at him, she knew he was going to say something but she never knew what to expect, especially from him. "You better not get in my way." Ino couldn't believe he had just to her that. Well she could believe it but why was he always so cold to people! This annoyed her so much. The first thing he told her was 'you better not get in my way'. Out of all the things he could have said he says that! Ino glared at him. "Well fine!" She turned her back to him folding her arms over her chest. "You better not take all the fame away from me."  
  
She glances over her shoulder and looks at him. "...You better not get in my way too much." This shocked Sasuke. A girl actually told him not to get in her way. This had to be some sort of joke. Every knew that he was the number one rookie last year, and for her go and say not to get in HER way was something that wasn't even right to say. He stared at her for a moment then turned his head away from her. "All right then, don't ask me for help..."  
  
He smirked and stuck his hands into his pockets. If she wanted to play this game he wasn't going to let her think she would win at it. Ino clenched her fist, this got her so mad, and he was so cold! They were on a team, how could she not ask for help. She turned around to face him and exploded. "Fine! Don't ask me for help! How do you like that pretty boy!" Then she stomped away. How could he not know what a 'teammate' meant. Sasuke was left there in shocked. He couldn't believe that she had just said that. He smirked and looked in the direction that Ino was in.  
  
"She sure does have an attitude..."  
  
**.-----------------------------.  
**  
"So Hinata Chan, how do you like your pairing...?" In sat down on the grass in the park. Right after she had stomped away from sasuke she had dragged Hinata away with her. "I'm teamed up with Naruto Kun and Sakura Chan, I like the team I'm in Ino Chan!" Ino rolled her eyes at the 'Chan' that came after Sakura's name. "Oh please hinata you don't need to say Chan after Sakura, how bout something more like Sakura 'kun', much better don't you think?" She smiled at the fact that her best friend was as sweet as they get; she still would say sakura Chan even if Ino didn't want her to. Hinata just smiled at Ino not knowing what to tell her. Ino smiled back.  
  
"Oh Hinata Chan, you're too nice you do know that right?" Hinata smiled all big, her best friend understood that she wouldn't ever say Kun at the end of sakura's name. Then all of a sudden her smile we to a worry look. "Hinata Chan what's wrong?" Hinata glanced up at Ino and gave her a 'I'm sorry' look on her face. "Hinata Chan doesn't worry about me! I'll be fine with my teammate..." Then she stopped and heard his voice telling her not to get in his way, and not to ask him for help. Hinata knew what was going to happen, Ino was going to explode. "The nerve of him!" She yelled making Hinata jump with fright.  
  
"You know what he told me!" Ino jumped up an got into a pose like sasuke. "Stay out of my way! Don't ask me for help!" Ino started walking around like sasuke imitating him out. Hinata giggled then after a couple of minutes she stopped and stared straight behind Ino. Ino turned around to see Sasuke. Staring straight at her. Ino wasn't in too much shock that he was right there, it didn't even bother her one bit. "Oh I'm sorry! Did I act like you a little to good or should I do a little bit more!" With that Ino grabbed Hinata's hand, pulled her straight up and gave sasuke the cold shoulder and walked away. Hinata looked over Ino and yelled.  
  
"Gomen Sasuke-"  
  
Before she could finish that Ino covered her mouth and dragged her away.  
  
**.------------------------.  
**  
O.o this chapter was longer then I would of thought and I got a chapter out really soon! Go me! Lol anyways people you knee the drill review or you suck...Lol.

_**(S h i k a I n o xxx)**_


	5. Thoughts of Her

Hi ya people that read this story and don't.... REVIEW!!!!.... AHEM! Anyways I finally got around to doing my fan fiction, really I haven't been in the mood since last time I updated plus I lost the net and so it was all BLAH! But anyways I'll stop blabbering to let you read the story!  
  
**.---------------------.**  
  
**FYI**- I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames from stupid people! **Flame **me and **YOUR **name will be in my reviewer shame. **REALLY**.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**.-----------------------.**  
  
**Chapter 5 Thoughts of...Her  
**  
Sasuke walked around the town, he thought about Ino and what he had saw, ya Naruto always did things to make him mad but a girl to mimic him like that! "Tch... Annoying..." He sneered, Sakura was annoying, all the other fan girls were annoying and INO was annoying, it didn't take long for anyone to figure that out. Well if it was some other guy like Naruto then he'd love it and wouldn't think it was annoying but anything and any fan girl was annoying to him. He walked on more kicking rocks, he thought about her actions when she had mimicked him, how she made her face, how she walked...it was so much like him.  
  
"Why did she stand up to me like that..."? He shoved his hands in his pockets, "What was she thinking..."? He took out a throwing star and flung it on a tree trying to get his mind off her when he heard, "ITA!!!!!" Sasuke got into a fighting stance only to find Naruto sitting on the floor rubbing his head. The star missed him by an inch. "Heh...baka, your supposed to be watching where your going and be prepared for anything because things can happen at anytime...tch, baka." As soon as Sasuke started to scold him about his unawareness he stood up ran at him a glaring,"Damn you Sasuke I'm as much a ninja as you! I doubt YOU would have dodged that!"  
  
Sasuke glared right back at him, "...You, don't compare to me...I would of easily dod-" Sasuke stopped for a second, Naruto's eyes were so blue like...Ino's. He glared then the thought of Ino glaring at him came back into his mind, "ARG!" He shoved Naruto to the side a pulled out the star with force. Naruto gave him a confused look, most times Sasuke and him would be glaring for hours until someone pulled them apart or one of them gave up. "Hey! Hey! Sasuke is there anything wrong?..." Naruto said with worry in his voice, he wasn't sure if he should be asking or not, Sasuke was usually quiet and never talked to anyone about anything, he usually just shove them to the side.  
  
"...Does it LOOK like something's wrong?" Sasuke answered with an irritating look on his face, shoving the star back into his pocket. Naruto closed his eyes folding his arms over his chest and thinking, '_If I answer him back like he answered me back, jerk, damn you Sasuke!!!...I could make this worst, and I don't want to do that it looks like he needs someone to talk to!!! Plus...' _He grinned, stood up and walked over to where Sasuke was, "Hey! Hey! Sasuke how about we talk about this while eating ramen, I was about to go get some anyways."  
  
**.------------------.  
**  
Naruto was sitting on a stool ordering ramen while Sasuke, like any other day, sat on a stool, not next to Naruto but the stool after the one by Naruto's stool, he placed his elbows on the table, folding his hands together, slouching over and looking all mad an serious. Naruto took the liberty of ordering Sasukes Ramen since he did just drag him over to have Ramen with him, he glared at him from the corner of his eye, that damn Sasuke was hard to get him to have ramen with him, and dragging a complaing/insulting-Naruto fan over to the ramen bar was harder then he would of thought. It had been quiet since they had arrived, Naruto decided to break the silence while they waited for their food.  
  
"Hey Sasuke what was wrong with you back there you seem...I don't know kind of," "...Annoyed...!!!" Naruto turned to Sasuke as soon as he said that, he raised his eyebrow looking in his direction, "Annoyed?...By who? Sakura Chan?" If it wasn't Naruto annoying Sasuke it had to be Sakura. "It's the paring..." Sasuke said things with no emotion; he never did only if he was mad, Naruto wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing... "The pairing wh-" Before he could finish his question Sasuke had blurted it all out,  
  
"Yamanaka Ino..." The ramen was done; the waitress shoved the food right under their food right under their noses. In a flash Naruto broke his chop sticks an started to devourer his food, "...I told her not to ask me for help and she practicly yelled at me..." Sasuke broke his chopsticks a then started to eats, "It was kind of like how Sakura yell's at you," Naruto twitched, The thought of Sakura yelling at him was horrifying, "Sakura Chan can be...MEAN now and then."Sasuke ignored the fact that he had mentioned Sakura, "She told me not to ask for her help..Tch like I'll need it...but the point is that she stood up to me."  
  
Naruto had finished his ramen in a quick five minutes before laughing at Sasuke, "HAHA! Sasuke a girl stood up to you!!! And it was INO!" Naruto just kept laughing, how can a girl like Ino stand up to Sasuke, that was like illegal in a girl's rulebook. Sasuke turned his head fast a shot glares at him, eye twitching an all. "Na...Naruto...!!!" BAM!!!! "ITA!!! SASUKE!! DAMN YOU!!!" Naruto held his head in pain, "Damn you! I was only kidding!!!" "Tch." Sasuke sat up straight an finished off his ramen. Naruto stared at his empty bowl, "Well the up side of it is that she's considered one of the strongest female ninja's."  
  
Naruto shrugged, "So just think of her as Sakura but better...an she has those scary eyes...and she's demanding...but besides that, you got a good pairing!" He said smiling while closing his eyes. Sasuke looked forward, he pushed his bowl to the side and laid his head on top of his hands, he couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about her, she didn't fling herself at him. Man, she didn't even show any affection like every other girl. It was weird to see a girl act like that around him. "Hey! Hey! Sasuke don't worry about it, its only a couple of days and you got a good pairing an that's all that matters right?...Well..."  
  
He stretched and yawned, "...It's the only thing that matters to you." Sasuke closed his eyes, he was right, sad to admit it but that baka was right. It was only a couple days, he didn't like her, she was annoying an it would only take a couple of days for her to get back into her normal self so he should enjoy the not clingy girl. The waitress handed sasuke the bill. "Here sir." He took it and handed it next to him, "Here Naruto, hers the bi-" Sasuke twitched as he saw Naruto running away in the distance waving his hands in the air. Sasuke turned to a note that was left on the counter,  
  
"IOU..." Sasuke twitched as he read it.  
  
"MAYBE THAT BAKA WAS NO HELP AT ALL!"  
  
**.---------------------------.  
**  
"Baka...baka baka baka," An angry Sasuke walked down the road heading home thinking of how to get Naruto back. "First I'll beat him up, then beat him up again, an then do it again then steal Saku-" He stopped, the thought of getting with Sakura was weird enough, she was a good person she just wasn't strong enough...maybe he liked her maybe he didn't, he wasn't really concentrating on her at the moment or Ino he was only planning out his ways to get Naruto back. "Sasuke Kun!"  
  
Someone had shouted his name, he would have heard it but he was to deep into his evil plan. Just about when he figured out his master plan someone pulled his shoulder back hard, not knowing who it was he turned around, took out his ninja knife and stuck it in front of him, "Aiiie! Sasuke Kun, its only me Sakura!" Sasuke backed down and stuck the knife back into its holder. "Nanio Sakura. What are you doing out here.... Its late girls aren't supposed to be out..." She smiled, "Girls maybe but not ninja's!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, he wasn't amused, actually he was NEVER amused. Sakura felt stupid for a second maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. She rocked back and forth, heel to toe. "Sasuke Kun do you mind me walking with you, it is late..." "I guess." He said bluntly, _Inner Sakura: "does he always have to be so blunt!" _Sakura walked side by side with him, she blushed a little. It was only her and Sasuke, maybe now she can confess everything to him!...Even though he already knew. "Sas-" Before she could even start what she was going to say he had cut her off,  
  
"...Sakura, why do you think you got paired in a group of three..." Sakura went quiet for a second. It wasn't fair that she had got put into a group of three, she was strong she knew it. "It's not fair...I'm strong enough..." "Sakura...just do your best." She smiled to herself; maybe he was showing affection towards her. "Maybe they just thought you were too weak to be in a group of 2." Sakura was crushed, _'Jess...just when I thought he was showing affection he goes and says something like that!' _She got sad. It was true she was weak but her smartness paid off for her weak spots.  
  
"Sasuke Kun," She had given up for today, maybe tomorrow she would tell him everything. She was sure she'd get a chance to. They kept walking, Sakura kind of fell behind, and instead of walking side by side she was now in back of him. "...how...how do you like your pairing." It was moments before he had answered her back. "Sakura...how is she like...?" She froze for a second, he was interested in Ino...she was shocked, but she wasn't about to lose to her...never.  
  
**.-------------.  
**  
R&R Thank you!

_( S h i k a I n o xxx)_


	6. Kakashi's in MY HOUSE!

Hey everyone after a looooong facken absence i'm back! I had to figure out alot...my internet MIGHT get turned off for a while (MIGHT is the key word. ) tho so after this update i wont be able to update for a while. GOMEN MINNA SAN! I'll try to make this update long. TRY. MY writing style changed a little bit but thats okay as long as i update right?

**FYI**- I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames from stupid people! **Flame **me and **YOUR **name will be in my reviewer shame. **REALLY**.

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto. I wish it were my idea. Story Idea by Ino  
.---------------------.

**Chapter 7: It Starts...**  
  
Sasuke woke up to the sound of a girl giggling, "Figures he'd still be here..." He slowly stood up to his feet and stretched. It was 7 oclock in the morning, not the best time to get up but whatever. "So Kakashi Sama told me your spending 3 WHOLE days with a pretty young blone with big blue eyes...Sasuke kun." Sasuke turned around and spotted the girl who was with Kakashi all night now sitting at the table, her leg was crossed over the other and she had her head in her hands. Sasuke of course, felt the need to answer the question. She wasnt anyone important. He pulled the blankets off the floor and folded them sloppy. The women just watched him. He sure was a catch, no wonder every female wanted him. Finally after countless trys he threw the blankets on the floor and decided to go get ready. The women smiled and slowly walked up to where Sasuke was, she picked up the blankets an d started to fold them. "Heh, that boy."  
  
Sasuke walked into the bathroom and did what he had to do. He didnt spend much time on his hair it just feel in place as it did. He put on his forehead protecter and looked into the broken glass mirror. Ever since his brother did what he did he had never seen a smile on his face. He couldnt even remember the last time he smiled. He placed his hand on the door nobb and swung it open to find Sakura sitting on a chair awaiting for him to come out. [Wth?! Sakura over at,] he turned and looked at the clock, [ 7:45? Why! I'm not in the mood for her! Not NOW at least!] He slowly and cautionly walked out of the bathroom but before he could take another step towards Sakura someone grabed him from behinde and pulled him into his room. He looked around to see that...  
  
When Sasuke had left his house his room was clean. He glanced around when moments later his eye began to twitch. His bed was messed up, his chair was tipped over, his kunai's and shurikens were everywhere. Twitching Sasuke walked over to a kunai and yanked it out of the wall revealing a HUGE facken hole in his wall. "Oh sorry about that." Sasuke stook there looking at the wall for a few minutes as a familiar voice was heard, "Kakashi...what did you do to my room...HUH?" Sasuke clunched the kunai in his hand and turned around fast to the smiling Kakashi and watched as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Matte Sasuke. Before you do anything that you will regreat. Let me tell you something...I havent told Naruto."  
  
Sasuke flinched as Kakashi placed his hand around his neck, "That girl in there...REALLY likes you..." Sasuke jumped back and bumped into the wall. He was either talking about Sakura or that women that he had had the night before. If it was Sakura...[Dear GOD PLEASE HELP ME!] Kakashi got a serious look on his face while looking at the wall. Sasuke didnt know what was going on but he looked worried. "Kakashi I didnt need to know that Sakura liked me. I could only tell. I have no interest in her." "Your wrong." "What?!" Sasuke stood to his feet and Kakashi dragged him into the hall way. "WTH! KAKASHI What was....that for" the words stopped flowing out of his mouth as he heard a big BOOM! The door slowly cracked open. Sasuke started to twitch again, he peered into the room. HIS room might i add. A Wall had been knocked down by and kunai with an explosive on the end of it. Figures bumping into the wall set if off. "WHAT!!!!!! What did YOU DO to MY ROOM!" Kakashi shoved all his kunai's and shuriken's into Sasuke's hands and sent him out the door. "I'll fix it! And as soon as you come back it will be sparking new!" He slamed the door behinde him, "Hmmm maybe we shouldnt have went that far..." "AHH! I got a pervert for a SENSEI!" before he could hear anymore he took off...but not alone. "Sasuke kun!!!"  
  
**.-----------------------.**  
  
Ino had been up and ready for a while now. She couldnt really sleep. The thought of her being with Sasuke for a whole three days was overwhelming. She got into the shower and got out got dressed and when it got down to doing her hair, it had grown some. Instead of being down to her butt it was kind of past her shoulders, she pulled it into a pony tail, her normal style, and it brought back memorys. The memory was nor bad or good. She had found out that Sakura did get stronger and they were at almost the same level. She smiled to herself as she pulled her hair in the loop of the rubber band and slowly walked out of the bathroom. She stuck kunai's and shurikens into her pocket. By the time she was done it was now 8:30 am, they didnt have to be there untill 10 so she decided to go and wake up Shikamaru! She slowly crept down the hallway till she hit the flower shop and opened the door. The sun wasnt fully up but it sure was hot.  
  
She ran down the road till she hit Shikamaru's house. She snuck around the back of the house, she knew the window was open to his room. "Ha you lazy bumb. Still to lazy to close the window ne...?" she crept up to the window, slowly opened it and crawled into his room. He was sound asleep. The blankets were all tangled up and the pillow was over his head. Ino couldnt help but smile, she crawled on his bed stood up tall, "SHIKAMARU GET UP! TODAYS THE DAY WERE YO TEAM UP WITH DOG BOY!" She started jump up and down on his bed. Shikamaru caught a hold of her ankle and pulled her down to the bed. "Oi Ino...it's to early to be jumping up and down on a bed like that..." Ino bounced as she hit the bed. Shikamaru looked really cute...she wasnt sure why but...he looked really cute.  
  
"Ino...what are you doing here besides making me wake up..." She smiled and dragged him out of bed. "Shikamaru get up you only have..." for some reason she wanted to have ramen with him. To spend just one more hour with him. She smirked and jumped up pointing towards the door. "Shikamaru! Asuma sensei said that if you didnt get ready in about 20 minutes that you will never be a ninja! And..." she said it in a low tone, Shikamaru lifted the pillow off his head and looked at her lazy, "And...?" She tried to make it seem bad enough to make him jump out of his bed and run out the door. "And...your gonna stay here...all day long listening to your mom and dad yell at you for FAILING!"  
  
As some and he heard mom and dad he rushed out of bed, zoomed around Ino making her fall back onto a near by chair. She looked around the room for a second then was pulled up and rushed out of the house. "How troublesome...failing just because I wasnt on time." Ino watched as he talked, her eyes fell apon there hands. She smiled to herself and stoped. Shikamaru turned around to face Ino who had this devilish smile on her face. He sighed, "Should of known this was all a joke..." She winked at him and started to pull him towards the direction of a ramen stand. They both sat down and ordered there food while they wait Shikamaru couldnt help but wonder why she dragged him out so early...  
  
"Oi..." "Hmm?" Ino turned her head as soon as she heard oi. She knew by now that when he said oi he was going to ask something. "Why did you drag me here THIS early." She blinked a few times and went in thought. She didnt want him to know that she was thinking of him more...since she decided to give up on Sasuke...or did she? "I..." she stummbled around trying to find the right words while the food they had ordered got shoved right under there noses. "Mou, I cant just want to spend the last day with my teamate before have to be with Sasuke kun?" Shikamaru picked up his chop sticks and as soon as he heard Sasuke "kun" he knew. "Oi..." They both started to eat when Ino heard a all TOO Familiar voice.  
  
"Sasuke kun ne...dont let Ino trick you into kissing her or holding her hand! Dont let her go even near 2 feet to you!" "FOREHEAD!" Ino turned around and flung a chop stick at the pink haired girl. Sakura standing there clung to Sasuke watched as the chop stick flung, hit a tree, then landed. She had missed on purpose. Sakura stuck her finger out at Ino, "PIG!" they both glared down at each other for minutes untill Sasuke broke them off by walking away. "Were going to be late..." Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm and started to walk off with him. "That that FORHEAD! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!" she flung her other chop stick onto the ground and stared down hard at the backs of Sasuke and Sakura. "Shikamau!" "Hm?" "I'm sorry but i got to go show this FOREHEAD who shes messing with!" She took off down the path, both of them still in sight. Shikamaru sat there and looked at Ino's food, "She hardly even ate...oi..."  
  
Ino ran and clung to the other side of Sasuke's arm and started to pull him to the side, "Sakura hes on my team he should walk with me! Go catch up with NARUTO!" Sasuke stared down at the blonde...after yesturday she was clung to his arm. Ino looked up at Sasuke both there eyes meet. She paused for a moment. It was like everything had stoped...you couldnt hear Sakura yelling couldnt even feel her tugging on Sasuke...it was just...them.  
  
**.----------------------------.**

WOW! This chapter is hecka long! Hope this is enough for you naruto fr3aks =P now for the reveiws.  
  
**Naruto Fr3aks this update-  
**  
**shourin **- Heres more! Happy! ;D  
  
**pretendingtobesane **- lol ya i know what you mean. its hard writing Sasuke out but i'm doing him how he was in the begining of the anime. he was nicer then. lol  
  
**Blue Savage **- lol thank yoooh! I dont like Sakura either ! Ino and Sasuke are a good couple dont ya think! Well is this chapter long enough? I hope so! And Sakura's heart will be crushed! LOL  
  
**Ame no Megami **- Okay I'll make it stay Sasu/Ino ;D  
  
**Wormkaizer **- Lol Hinata and Naruto awww cute couple but dont you think Hinata and Kiba are cute to? I dunno i think so but i like different pairings too.  
  
R&R

_(S h i k a i n o xxx)_


	7. It Starts

**ALL RIGHT**! Another chapter fresh off the market! OMG! I sound so old...okay just turning 16 doesn't REALLY mean I'm THAT old...but what ever...I think I'm just losing my mind again o that or...this update I've been meaning to do for the longest time but haven't got around to it! ANYWAYS! On with the story!  
  
**FYI**- I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames from stupid people! **Flame **me and **YOUR **name will be in my reviewer shame. **REALLY**.  
  
**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.

**.------------------------.**

**Chapter 8 - Change of plans**  
  
Sasuke looked at the blonde clingy little girl stuck to his arm. He wasn't sure if she was still mad at him or what. If he were her he'd still be mad...or was she just ACTING like that to get Sakura or as she called it forehead off him. He didn't know what to tell her or what to say...should he be nice to her? I mean after all she was on his team...before he could think of anything NICE to actually TELL her he cocked his head back, "Still planning on doing everything by yourself?" He smirked, maybe he thought JUST maybe she'll go back on her word and want to do it as a team instead of all by herself.  
  
She still was a girl and he wasn't going to let her do all her work by herself. Even if she was annoying to some extent he wasn't the type to leave you stranded. Ino frowned, did he actually WANT to make her HATE him with the seven passions of hell!? The way he said it made it seem like he MEANT everything he said yesterday! "Well...Sasuke, I do still plan to do everything on my own, but...oh never mind." She stood up tall and started to walk in the direction of the auditorium where the meeting was going to be held at. "Come on you two...were going to be late..."  
  
Sasuke could have smacked himself in the forehead [She took it the wrong way....]. He watched as she walked in front of them. What was he thinking, she wasn't like Sakura who didn't say ANYTHING back to him and went along with everything he said. It was kind of...attractive that she was like that but this was only training and he didn't like her...but he wasn't quiet sure if she liked him. "Sasuke Kun...?" "Huh?" He looked down to the clingy pink haired girl attached to his arm like a baby to her mother. Did she EVER have anything BETTER to do then cling!?  
  
"Remember what I told you okay! Don't let her try to use her sexiness on you or anything to get you to kiss her or..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, who was she to tell him what to do. It was the other way around he told HER what to do and if she didn't like it to bad... "Sakura...its a team project..." "hm..Kind of figured you'd say that..." she looked down to the ground then the Ino. She was independent and knew a lot of things...more then her and she could give Sasuke more then she could ever give him...but knowing all this made her want to be even better then her.  
  
"I won't lose to you...Ino...PIG!" She said but not loud enough for Ino to hear. "Heh..." Sasuke smirked, she must have noticed...Ino was the number one rank in female ninja's and Sasuke was number one rookie. If they were to EVER get together Sakura would be flaming, spitting fire out of her mouth but he didn't want to break her heart. It was going to be one long three days he's ever had. "I hope I can keep myself in place..." Sakura tugged on his arm move wanting him to hug her or even show any affection, "...Don't expect anything back." He said bluntly while Sakura just smiled.  
  
Ino looked over her shoulder to find a smiling Sakura and a content Sasuke. She rolled her eyes. She knew he didn't like her...maybe he liked Sakura...in the way Ino wanted him to like her...at least once. [Maybe...I just wasn't good enough...I wasn't to thin...I wasn't the strongest...i..i..] She mentally smacked herself back in place. If anything she did a lot to get where she was and being number one female proves it! Even if some people don't see, it... still shines very brightly.  
  
**.-----------------------.  
**  
Naruto and Hinata greeted when they had all got there, Sakura. Hinata smiled at Ino, she somehow cured her sickness of not being good enough with just one smile..."Hm." She turned to see Sasuke standing right by her side. She blinked a few times, she didn't know what to say...she felt so worthless right now. If he would say anything cold hearted she'd properly want to ball up and go home but instead he started walking over to the entrance with his hands in his pockets, "You coming?" He said looking over his shoulder at Ino.  
  
He could sense some miss understanding coming from her and he didn't want to make it worse, but if it was Naruto oh you better bet he would! He would have talked to her about it but...he wasn't the type to ask questions about things so he just let her be. "Ya..." she walked over to him half-happy that he wasn't a jerk about it. Sakura jumped on Naruto's back and peered over at Ino and Sasuke, "DARN YOU PIG!" Hinata flinched, that WAS her best friend weather Sakura liked it or not and she REALLY didn't want to hear her talking about her like that.  
  
"Sakura san...please don't call her that around me..." Sakura turned to Hinata quickly, raised and eye brow and started to twitch. She was with Naruto for 3 WHOLE days and NOW had to watch how she talked about Ino!? This was INSANE! "..." She didn't know what to tell Hinata, she didn't want to hurt her feeling's or anything so, staying quiet was the best thing. Naruto had hearts in his eyes, he was sooo happy that Sakura was hanging off him like that but noticed how Hinata was uncomfortable around them. "Hey hey! How about we all go into the meeting room together!" Sakura shrugged, pulled Hinata by the hand softly...hey she was Ino's friend maybe she could get some info on why she's acting how she is. "Let's go Hinata Chan..."  
  
**.---------------------------.**  
  
Everyone was finally in the auditorium and it wasn't...as big as it looked on the outside. The room was small and smelt like...BO (body odder =P ) and Ino couldn't STAND IT! "All right," A young girl had entered the room with a roll call sheet, "can you all please pile in this room! I'm sorry it's so small but I didn't know so many of you were going to show..." All the students sweat-dropped. Not going to show? Was she crazy! By this time she sweat-dropped. "Please elbow to elbow if you have to..." Kiba was in some mood because he kept shoving people out of the way like he owned the place.  
  
"Once you guys are all into your seats I can check who's all here..." she young lady stood there watching as everyone came in and sat. When everyone was seated she looked around the room. One half was all boys and the other half...all girls. "So are you people all chickens? I want you guys all with your teams! Come on! Hurry it up..." Again Kiba started to shove people out of the way, a few girls were screaming claming a bug jumped on them..."That would be Shino..." Ino thought. As she made her way to Sasuke he was standing in a corner...he looked so cute and cool. [He can so pull off the cool look!] Ino thought to herself.  
  
But..She didn't like him. [Mental note to self! no matter how cute he looks your over him! over over OV-] "Ino..." "Huh?" Sasuke was now standing in front of her with lazy eyes. He grabbed her softly by the arm and guided her to two seats. [The faster she sits the fast I'm out of here!] Sasuke was now freaking out! All these weird looking girls were ALL OVER HIM! One with bad breath, one with messed up teeth the other with NO HAIR! What was this world coming to! Ino was in a daze...it was like she was falling in love with him all over again. He was just WAY to perfect...or so she thought.  
  
Sasuke's eye twitched as he held out the chair for Ino to sit and she was just staring at him. "........" He decided to sit her his self. "...Sit." he lifted her up and she went BAM on the seat. "Ita..." MAYBE he wasn't AS perfect as she thought. She was elbow to elbow with him moments later in the waiting room but since it was so crowded all of them had squish into the room like sardines! [Man...Why does it have to be so CROWDED in HERE!] She took glances at Sasuke. He looked rather annoyed with everything...he didn't like the fact that EVERYONE was all over him and there were girl he didn't even know DROOLING over his head.  
  
"Yo!" Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurena had all appeared. "FINALLY!" A random person yelled. Kakashi placed one hand in back of his neck and smiled slightly, "Sorry we were later...there's kind of a change in plans..." Sakura squealed! MAYBE Kakashi saw it her way! Sasuke NEEDED to be by her side ALL the time! Before she could celebrate Asuma wink at Ino, "Were not changing teams either! Just.... A change in plans..." Sakura fell over in her chair and stood up rapidly, "THEN WHAT IS IT?! Now I have to spend a WEEK with them!?" Kakashi turned to everyone still smiling..."Well...."  
  
**.--------------------.**  
  
Updated again I wont make you all wait another 6 months! XD haha even though I can oO;;; lol...hey any of you know any good fan fictions out there? ;; All the one's I've seen are...Sasuke/Sakura...kills that couple it should be Sasuke/Ino dammit! Anyways.... Lol Naruto fr3aks this update is...  
  
**Wormkaizer **- lol yes he's overprotective cuz Hinata sooo cute and cute! Lol naw other people like different things so its okay! ;; I'll keep it up! oO;; does trying count?! lol...  
  
**pretendingtobesane **- oO;; thank you SO MUCH for all yer commenting. No really I'm being serious. Thank you for being so like...just say yer helping me out with this ALOT. I really appreciate it! LOL Ino will embarrass Sakura one way or another! XD it seems not a lot of ppl like her. SAKURA BASHING YA!!! ;;  
  
**shourin **- Yay! Choco Sasuke kunnnn cuddles it then bites his head off Anyways...Like the chapter? How was it!? OO;; tried to make it long and....if this chapters good how about I get another choco to let me know i'm doing good! ne? Thank yooh!  
  
**ryoken-iwashita **- Lol Thank yooh! I updated! Keep reveiwin' much luv!  
  
**Blue Savage **- lol lets be some of the only ppl to make a Sasuke/Ino fan fiction! YA!! LOL We'll so rock! XD Anyways luv reading yer stuff. yer a good writer and I'll read more of it later kay? Lol, this chapter long? I will keep updating so you can enjoy an everyone else!! Much luv SasuIno fan!  
  
**R&R**

_(S h i k a i n o xxx)_


	8. Change Of Plans

ALL RIGHT! Another chapter fresh off the market! OMG! I sound so old...okay just turning 16 doesn't REALLY mean I'm THAT old...but what ever...I think I'm just losing my mind again o that or...this update I've been meaning to do for the longest time but haven't got around to it! ; ANYWAYS! On with the story! -- Ino  
  
----  
  
FYI- I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames! [] Means there thinking! ;D (Oh did I say there all 15 in this story oO;;;)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto. I wish it were my idea. Story Idea by Ino ---

Chapter 8 - "Change of plans..."  
  
Sasuke looked at the blonde clingy little girl stuck to his arm. He wasn't sure if she was still mad at him or what. If he were her he'd still be mad...or was she just ACTING like that to get Sakura or as she called it forehead off him. He didn't know what to tell her or what to say...should he be nice to her? I mean after all she was on his team...before he could think of anything NICE to actually TELL her he cocked his head back, "Still planning on doing everything by yourself?" He smirked, maybe he thought JUST maybe she'll go back on her word and want to do it as a team instead of all by herself.  
  
She still was a girl and he wasn't going to let her do all her work by herself. Even if she was annoying to some extent he wasn't the type to leave you stranded. Ino frowned, did he actually WANT to make her HATE him with the seven passions of hell!? The way he said it made it seem like he MEANT everything he said yesterday! "Well...Sasuke, I do still plan to do everything on my own, but...oh never mind." She stood up tall and started to walk in the direction of the auditorium where the meeting was going to be held at. "Come on you two...were going to be late..."  
  
Sasuke could have smacked himself in the forehead [She took it the wrong way....]. He watched as she walked in front of them. What was he thinking, she wasn't like Sakura who didn't say ANYTHING back to him and went along with everything he said. It was kind of...attractive that she was like that but this was only training and he didn't like her...but he wasn't quiet sure if she liked him. "Sasuke Kun...?" "Huh?" He looked down to the clingy pink haired girl attached to his arm like a baby to her mother. Did she EVER have anything BETTER to do then cling!?  
  
"Remember what I told you okay! Don't let her try to use her sexiness on you or anything to get you to kiss her or..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, who was she to tell him what to do. It was the other way around he told HER what to do and if she didn't like it to bad... "Sakura...its a team project..." "hm..Kind of figured you'd say that..." she looked down to the ground then the Ino. She was independent and knew a lot of things...more then her and she could give Sasuke more then she could ever give him...but knowing all this made her want to be even better then her.  
  
"I won't lose to you...Ino...PIG!" She said but not loud enough for Ino to hear. "Heh..." Sasuke smirked, she must have noticed...Ino was the number one rank in female ninja's and Sasuke was number one rookie. If they were to EVER get together Sakura would be flaming, spitting fire out of her mouth but he didn't want to break her heart. It was going to be one long three days he's ever had. "I hope I can keep myself in place..." Sakura tugged on his arm move wanting him to hug her or even show any affection, "...Don't expect anything back." He said bluntly while Sakura just smiled.  
  
Ino looked over her shoulder to find a smiling Sakura and a content Sasuke. She rolled her eyes. She knew he didn't like her...maybe he liked Sakura...in the way Ino wanted him to like her...at least once. [Maybe...I just wasn't good enough...I wasn't to thin...I wasn't the strongest...i..i..] She mentally smacked herself back in place. If anything she did a lot to get where she was and being number one female proves it! Even if some people don't see, it... still shines very brightly.  
  
----  
  
Naruto and Hinata greeted when they had all got there, Sakura. Hinata smiled at Ino, she somehow cured her sickness of not being good enough with just one smile..."Hm." She turned to see Sasuke standing right by her side. She blinked a few times, she didn't know what to say...she felt so worthless right now. If he would say anything cold hearted she'd properly want to ball up and go home but instead he started walking over to the entrance with his hands in his pockets, "You coming?" He said looking over his shoulder at Ino.  
  
He could sense some miss understanding coming from her and he didn't want to make it worse, but if it was Naruto oh you better bet he would! He would have talked to her about it but...he wasn't the type to ask questions about things so he just let her be. "Ya..." she walked over to him half-happy that he wasn't a jerk about it. Sakura jumped on Naruto's back and peered over at Ino and Sasuke, "DARN YOU PIG!" Hinata flinched, that WAS her best friend weather Sakura liked it or not and she REALLY didn't want to hear her talking about her like that.  
  
"Sakura san...please don't call her that around me..." Sakura turned to Hinata quickly, raised and eye brow and started to twitch. She was with Naruto for 3 WHOLE days and NOW had to watch how she talked about Ino!? This was INSANE! "..." She didn't know what to tell Hinata, she didn't want to hurt her feeling's or anything so, staying quiet was the best thing. Naruto had hearts in his eyes, he was sooo happy that Sakura was hanging off him like that but noticed how Hinata was uncomfortable around them. "Hey hey! How about we all go into the meeting room together!" Sakura shrugged, pulled Hinata by the hand softly...hey she was Ino's friend maybe she could get some info on why she's acting how she is. "Let's go Hinata Chan..."  
  
----  
  
Everyone was finally in the auditorium and it wasn't...as big as it looked on the outside. The room was small and smelt like...BO (body odder =P ) and Ino couldn't STAND IT! "All right," A young girl had entered the room with a roll call sheet, "can you all please pile in this room! I'm sorry it's so small but I didn't know so many of you were going to show..." All the students sweat-dropped. Not going to show? Was she crazy! By this time she sweat-dropped. "Please elbow to elbow if you have to..." Kiba was in some mood because he kept shoving people out of the way like he owned the place.  
  
"Once you guys are all into your seats I can check who's all here..." she young lady stood there watching as everyone came in and sat. When everyone was seated she looked around the room. One half was all boys and the other half...all girls. "So are you people all chickens? I want you guys all with your teams! Come on! Hurry it up..." Again Kiba started to shove people out of the way, a few girls were screaming claming a bug jumped on them..."That would be Shino..." Ino thought. As she made her way to Sasuke he was standing in a corner...he looked so cute and cool. [He can so pull off the cool look!] Ino thought to herself.  
  
But..She didn't like him. [Mental note to self! no matter how cute he looks your over him! over over OV-] "Ino..." "Huh?" Sasuke was now standing in front of her with lazy eyes. He grabbed her softly by the arm and guided her to two seats. [The faster she sits the fast I'm out of here!] Sasuke was now freaking out! All these weird looking girls were ALL OVER HIM! One with bad breath, one with messed up teeth the other with NO HAIR! What was this world coming to! Ino was in a daze...it was like she was falling in love with him all over again. He was just WAY to perfect...or so she thought.  
  
Sasuke's eye twitched as he held out the chair for Ino to sit and she was just staring at him. "........" He decided to sit her his self. "...Sit." he lifted her up and she went BAM on the seat. "Ita..." MAYBE he wasn't AS perfect as she thought. She was elbow to elbow with him moments later in the waiting room but since it was so crowded all of them had squish into the room like sardines! [Man...Why does it have to be so CROWDED in HERE!] She took glances at Sasuke. He looked rather annoyed with everything...he didn't like the fact that EVERYONE was all over him and there were girl he didn't even know DROOLING over his head.  
  
"Yo!" Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurena had all appeared. "FINALLY!" A random person yelled. Kakashi placed one hand in back of his neck and smiled slightly, "Sorry we were later...there's kind of a change in plans..." Sakura squealed! MAYBE Kakashi saw it her way! Sasuke NEEDED to be by her side ALL the time! Before she could celebrate Asuma wink at Ino, "Were not changing teams either! Just.... A change in plans..." Sakura fell over in her chair and stood up rapidly, "THEN WHAT IS IT?! Now I have to spend a WEEK with them!?" Kakashi turned to everyone still smiling..."Well...."  
  
----  
  
Cliffhanger YES! I! HAD! TO! OO;; lol sorry! I still luv ya all! Updated again I wont make you all wait another 6 months! XD haha even though I can oO;;; lol...hey any of you know any good fan fictions out there? ;; All the one's I've seen are...Sasuke/Sakura...kills that couple it should be Sasuke/Ino dammit! Anyways.... Lol Naruto fr3aks this update is...  
  
Wormkaizer - lol yes he's overprotective cuz Hinata sooo cute and cute! Lol naw other people like different things so its okay! ;; I'll keep it up! oO;; does trying count?! lol...  
  
pretendingtobesane - oO;; thank you SO MUCH for all yer commenting. No really I'm being serious. Thank you for being so like...just say yer helping me out with this ALOT. I really appreciate it! LOL Ino will embarrass Sakura one way or another! XD it seems not a lot of ppl like her. SAKURA BASHING YA!!! ;;  
  
shourin - Yay! Choco Sasuke kunnnn cuddles it then bites his head off Anyways...Like the chapter? How was it!? OO;; tried to make it long and....if this chapters good how about I get another choco to let me know i'm doing good! ne? Thank yooh!  
  
ryoken-iwashita - Lol Thank yooh! I updated! Keep reveiwin' much luv!  
  
Blue Savage - lol lets be some of the only ppl to make a Sasuke/Ino fan fiction! YA!! LOL We'll so rock! XD Anyways luv reading yer stuff. yer a good writer and I'll read more of it later kay? Lol, this chapter long? I will keep updating so you can enjoy an everyone else!! Much luv SasuIno fan!  
  
----  
  
Okay That's about it...to see when I update or anything else go to my Xanga! User Name ShikaIno or go to my pro on here well info and click on the home page...

AND UPDATE! LATER AND MUCH LUV! -- Ino


	9. It's a start

Yo! People! =] **Ino** here, well changed my Nickname its not Ino anymore its **[.Pilz.]** why? Idk it's different. Anyways figured I'd write another chapter. I'm in the mood to write anyways. =] So ya, hope you like it! Enjoy!

****

**Authors Note:** I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames! [] Means there thinking! (Oh did I say there all 15 in this story oO;;;)  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own Naruto. It's created by the fabulous Masashi Kishimoto.  
  
**Story Idea brought to you by the wonderful:** **[.Pilz.]**

****

**Chapter 9 [.It's a start.]**  
  
Everyone in the room was now staring down all the sensei. They had left it up to Kakashi to give them the news. "Well," "So he speaks..." Sakura huffed as she went and sat back down into her seat. Kakashi half smiled while looking around, both Asuma and Kurena pushed him to announce the big news. "Sakura you are correct. We are moving it up to a week. You all will be isolated in a near by forest."  
  
He paused for a moment then went on. "There will be stones that each of you will have to collect." "Keh, that will be easy. Akamaru will sniff them out." Kiba smirked as he patted his dog. Kakashi gave a sigh, [They think its that easy eh...] "It wont be as easy as you think. There will be battles for each stone. Some battles easy some harder then others." Ino leaned back into her seat as best she could with out getting drooled on by the fan girl bulldogs.  
  
Sasuke quickly stood up out of his seat, "Yo, Sasuke, what is it?" "What are these stones supposed to do for us anyways?" So after that Sakura stood up, "Since it's a stone it should be able to give us new jutsu's right?" Ino rolled her eyes; [She only asked that question because she NEEDS a jutsu.] Everyone in the room started to whisper about what jutsu it would be or if it would let you pick if you bring them all together.  
  
Through all the whispering Kakashi pulled out his famous book, glanced at it for a while before getting kicked in the back of the leg by Kurena, "We have to get them all started soon! Its no time for you to be reading..." she paused for a moment after getting a glance of what was in the book, "THAT book." He put it away. "Eh...they don't do anything Sakura. Sasuke this is good training, but that's about all." "EHHH!?" Everyone in the room fell to the ground.  
  
Naruto quickly stood up onto the table and started to scream, "What?! I get all worked up about a new jutsu to impress Sakura Chan and you say they don't do ANYTHING for you!" Sakura turned bright red at the thought of Naruto trying to impress her. She pulled him off the table and started to beat him over the head. "Oh boy." Kakashi rushed over to where they were and pulled them apart smiling at Hinata, "I'm sorry Hinata. You shouldn't have to see this."  
  
Hinata half smiled at Kakashi as she sat in her chair. "Tch baka Naruto and Sakura. Hinata doesn't need to be teamed up with those losers." Since Shikamaru was sitting by Kiba he heard everything and I'm sure everyone else around him. He sighed. [Being teamed up with Ino was never this troublesome...] he thought. He glanced over to Chouji who didn't seem very happy. All of Shino's bugs were REALLY getting to him. "They're all in my food Shino!" Shikamaru chuckled some as Shino kept the cool look and ignored Chouji.  
  
Sasuke was in disgust, was this all so that one of the girls could get closer to him? Was it all a joke!? "Why even go to training! Tch...What if I don't want-" he was cut off by Asuma appearing in front of him. It startled Sasuke, he got into a fighting stance and Asuma sat him down, "If you don't do it, you fail as a ninja." Sasuke glared at Asuma for a while until he turned his head to the table. He started to curse under his breath.

****

"All right everyone follow me." Kurena smiled as she walked out of the room with Asuma to her right. Kakashi had told them all to stick to there partners. Ino watched as they all stood together like a pack of ants. "Hm...There goes, Shino and Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba, Sasuke and Ino, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. That's about it." He checked then pulled out his book, started to read it while walking behind making sure none of them got left behind.  
  
Everyone walked in silence, all for Sakura and Naruto. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, "I wouldn't date you! I already told you that!" Ino looked behind her to find Hinata quietly walking. "Man there going to traumatize her..." Sasuke kept taking glances at Ino, was she going to stay that quiet the hole way? He cleared his throat as loud as he could to get her attention. "Huh? Oh, what's the matter Sasuke?" Ino turned to him.  
  
What to say to her was the question now. He wasn't really the social type. He decided to play nice guy for a while. "About what...I said before." "About not helping me and letting me do it on my own?" She snapped back at him. He frowned. "Well...ya." He felt like he was talking through his teeth. "So now you want my help?" She chirped. Sasuke on the other hand didn't like this good guy act. Even though she was on his team didn't mean he had to be nice did it?  
  
"Huh Sasuke?" He stuck his hands into his pocket and walked forward and faster, "keep up." Ino was confused, "was he trying to say sorry for being such a jerk..." she half smiled and went to catch up with Sasuke. Sakura took a moment to stop arguing with Naruto, as she noticed no tension between Sasuke and Ino. She pulled Hinata to the side and attached their arms as they walked.  
  
Hinata on the other hand looked confused. Ino was the only friend who ever did that to here. It was a best friend thing. "What's wrong Sakura Chan?" ['Don't call her CHAN Hinata Chan!' Ino Chan...I'm sorry I'm so polite.] She thought. Sakura smiled at her and shook her head, "Nothing. I figured that if we were going to be on a team for a whole week we should at least be friends! Ne?" Hinata smiled some. [Ino Chan wont like this very much...gomen ne...] "hm...Sakura Chan."  
  
Sakura smiled, the more she got to know Hinata the more she would tell her. To get what you want you have to do anything you can! Naruto scratched the top of his head. He couldn't put his finger on it but Sakura seemed to be up to something. "Sakura Chan, Hinata Chan, are you guys getting alone?" Sakura rolled her eyes as Hinata giggled. "Leave it to Naruto to ask stupid questions." She said.

****

****

"Wow it's big!" Ino exclaimed as they all stopped in front of the forest. "Yes it is. This is where you all will be. If you step out of this forest you will be taken off the training grounds and fail." Asuma announced. Sasuke smirked. Ino looked half-cute standing they're looking around the forest. Sakura was still clung to Hinata as she went to examine the forest as best she could. "A week in there. What are we supposed to eat?" She asked. "Hmmm anything you can find." All the girls there gagged.  
  
"Anything you can find? You're kidding right? There's a ramen stand not far from here! The city's like a 10-minute walk!" Ino yelled. "Ahh that's the thing about training in forests and training." Kakashi said pulling out 5 scrolls. "What are those for?" Sakura asked pointing at them as Naruto went over and stared at them dumb founded. "Ehhh...these are half the size of us. They have straps to...Hmmm." She stood there trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Soon before it was strapped onto his back. "WHAT!? GET THIS OFF ME ITS HEAVY!" Kakashi smiled. "These you will be carrying. It's up to the person in a group who carries them." Ino looked at Sasuke he didn't seem to make any sign of concern on whom will carry it. She looked around as they all got passed out. Shikamaru took it and carried it out of his own free will. Ino frowned some, "If that were me with him I'd have to force him to carry that thing." She said to her self. Shino was carrying the scroll on his back.  
  
Ino had heard him say that it was easy for him to carry it because his bugs could help him, what ever that meant. "Yo Ino, Sasuke." Ino snapped back into her team to be staring up at Kakashi. This scroll was big. Well half Ino's size but thick. Both Sasuke and her stared at it for a while. "I guess I'll take it." Sasuke shot a look to Ino who already had her hand on it and was about to place in on her back. "Suit your self." He said.  
  
"All right rules." Kurena stood in front of them all. She started to announce everything, "First things first, do not open those scrolls till the fourth day. If you even take one glance inside one of us will pop out and your out, with a big F. You will have to collect three stones. While you're in that forest there will be people awaiting you all. Ready to battle at anytime. You will have to be ready. You have three tries. How the training goes is one groups easy, another medium, and the other hard. If you fail to get any stones what so ever you will fail and will have to take it over again by your self's. I think that's about it. Now go."  
  
Ino picked up the scroll; [man this is heavy.] Sasuke walked in front of her then started to run off before anyone decided to pop out at them. He didn't want to fight right when he got there. He was a smart kid and decided to wait and see who was easy and hard. Plus it was already almost night. Ino ran after him then fell with the scroll. Shikamaru kind of stopped wanting to help her but Kiba yelled to him to go. "Ahh Ino. Be careful."  
  
He took off soon after. Sasuke stopped and stood in front of her with his hands in his pockets staring at her. "Let's go." Ino got to her feet and decided to take it slow. This scroll was heavy but she kind of fell to the side. Sasuke took a glance at her and kept walking, it was heavy but if she wanted to be the strongest and prettiest ninja of all she had to get through this.

****

****

End of chapter! =] Hope it was good. Sasuke being mean to Ino and making her carry the scroll =[ oh well. lol. Well Naruto fr3aks this update are.  
  
**shourin**Yay another Sasuke Choco =] Spelling how was it this time. I think last time I didn't want to spell check. I don't remember it was a while ago. But anyways I did spell check this one. Lol Sakura bashings all the way! ] ya! Ino is pretty. I luv her so. Favorite anime chara. And with Sasuke. Wow.... she's luckeh! Bites choco Sasuke's arm =]  
  
**Karen ocampo**Whoo! Thanks for reviewing. Ya I don't REALLY like the pairing Sasuke/Sakura. To common and blah. Hope you review again. =]  
  
**Wormkaizer**lol yer so nice =] thanks for staying here and reading this fanfic. Really appreciate it. Naruto and Hinata together ahhh who knows! I can only make you wait. ]  
  
**Blue Savage**lol the plan was so obvious wasn't it? Haha, ya we should make on! I got time on my hands we just need a story idea. Uhh...Sasuke and Ino.... Hmm. Well E-mail lme with any idea's, and I'll E-mail you back. When do you think yer fanfic will be done? I'm making a new fanfic for Sasuke and Ino to. I don't know what its going to be yet still browsing ideas. Anyways later!

****

****

All right next update 5 reviews or more. Anyways later! =]** [.Pilz.]** Oh ya if any of you have time check out "ALMOST Insane" me and my twin typed it up. Its pretty good. 


	10. Day One

**Authors Note:** I'm not a great speller or writer just to let you know ahead of time. Oh I don't take flames! [] Means there thinking! (Oh did I say there all 15 in this story oO;;;)  
  
**Disclaimers:** I do not own **Naruto**.

**Story Idea brought to you by the wonderful: [.Pilz.]**

**.----------. **

**Chapter 10**

**.[d A Y - o N E].**

Ino tugged on the scroll. _'This things WAY to heavy for me!'_ she looked toward Sasuke who seemed to be looking around for any signs of battle. He didn't stand to close to Ino though, more like a foot away from her. She was just TO slow for him. She kept tugging along on that scroll. _'this things a pain in the-'_ "Ino." "a- Oh what Sasuke?"  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Sasuke's voice. "We should rest. Tomorrow will be the real battle." She took in a deep breath and dropped the scroll sitting on it. Sasuke looked around for a bit, "This area's to open. We need some where else." Ino fell off the scroll and on to the floor.  
  
She laid there for a moment thinking of what Shikamaru and Chouji were doing right now. Still she WISHED she was with them then she wouldn't have to carry this HUGE scroll on HER back the whole darn time. "Alright, where to?" she gave a sigh, stood up and glared at the scroll. If this thing made her fall one more time she was planing on leaving it to root. "This way."  
  
In a matter of seconds Sasuke took off. "Sasuke! Wait!" He popped his head out of some bushes and frowned, "Hurry up before I do leave you." she placed the scroll on her back, stumbled then regained her pose. She walked/ran kind of toward Sasuke, "You cant leave me. If you do then we'll fail." She jumped over the bush and trudged along.  
  
"So you were paying attention." He looked forward half smiling. "What? You think Sakura is the only one who DOES?" she was breathing more heavy as they walked, "Sasuke what do you think is in this scroll?" He shrugged, "Hell if I know. I just want to get this stupid mission over with." Ino stood quiet as Sasuke lead. A few moments later he pointed to a tiny area.  
  
"There. We'll rest there till tomorrow morning." As fast as her legs would carry her and that HUGE scroll she rushed over there, dropped it and sat on the ground. She took deep breathes. Never in her imagination would she EVER have to carry anything so heavy. Sasuke soon join her. He sat down and was bumping knee's with her. He kind of moved to the side, "Jezz, this place is smaller then I thought it would be." He frowned.  
  
Ino didn't mind, as long as she was sitting down and NOT holding that darn hunk of trash she was fine. "Hm, I think its fine. At least were not able to be seen right?" He slowly nodded. It was now night time, Ino looked to the sky. 'Wow...no wonder Shikamaru likes to stare at these...stars so much.' she started to make out pictures in her head to pass the time.

Sasuke stared around for a while then turned to Ino. Sakura was the only girl he was ever around so it was different for him to be around any other girl then her. "You have blue eyes." he asked staring at her. He never noticed it before. 'Shows how much I pay attention. Ino smiled and chirped, "Yup." He smirked. She could be really cute when she wanted to.

He turned back to the clearing still no one was there, he glanced at Ino from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if he liked her in anyways but he knew he was starting to respect her. Sakura wouldn't of carried that scroll with a take charge attitude like her. This girl had potential.  
  
**.----------.  
**  
Hinata was in battle with the first team. They wore all black with mask's covering there faces leaving only their eyes to see. There was three of them, one for each one of them. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she tossed a bunch of kunai's at her opponent, "If you would of just listened to me and NOT want to stay in the cave for RESTING we wouldn't be FIGHTING!" Naruto kicked the other guy in the stomach making him fly back hit a tree.  
  
"My fault?! Just because I wanted Sakura Chan and Hinata Chan to be safe and WARM at night makes this MY fault!" he screamed pulling out a kunai and rushing toward the black clothed guy in a hand to hand combat. Hinata didn't like it when they fought like this but decided to just fight them off. They seemed to be getting no where.  
  
She pulled out a kunai and tossed it at the third guy who had caught it tossing it back at her. Hinata's eyes widened as she ducked. It hit the tree in back of her. She turned around pulling it out but before she could turn back around she saw Sakura being thrown against a tree and felt someone pin her up. She struggled.  
  
Naruto had already fought off the other guy. "Hinata Chan!" He shouted, 'Kage bushin!" (SP? I don't know if thats how you spell it. Oh well.) about four clones came to her rescue. Hinata fell to the ground as Naruto's clone flipped the guy over. Sakura had gotten up and started to punch, kick, bite and do what ever she could to make the guy that was fighting her back off and quiet!  
  
Hinata noticed Sakura's struggle. The guy she was fighting had he pinned down to the floor by now. Hinata yelled, "byakagan!" (sp? Mannnnnn lol. sorry ppl) rushed over to him and started to hit him in all kinds of area's on his body. Moments later he spat out blood and fell on the floor. Hinata sighed and pulled Sakura up.  
  
Right when Naruto was about to punch the last guy in the face a stone appeared. "Ano?" He picked it up and looked at it. "Whats this? They were all stones?!" He tossed it over his shoulder, "Ahh wait you idiot!" Sakura ran and caught it. "Were supposed to be collecting these things!" he sweat- dropped, "Oh. I knew that." Sakura rolled her eyes and walking into the cave.  
  
Right before Naruto walked inside the cave he heard Hinata's stomach rumble. He turned around and smiled at her, she blushed some, "Hinata Chan, do you ant me to get some food for us?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay. You go wait inside the cave with Sakura Chan." He grabbed onto her hand and lead he into the cave. She was blushing the whole way.  
  
As he left to catch some fish the thought, 'What a weird girl...' then he smiled, 'But she has the cutest smile.'  
  
**.----------.**  
  
RUMBLE. Ino grabbed hold of her stomach as Sasuke stared at her. 'ahh...man, what a time to get hungry.' Sasuke turned around not facing her for a while then turned back to her. "You hungry?" Ino nodded some waiting for him to say something like, "Go get it your self." or something other, but he stood up and walked off.

Ino blinked a few times at him, he waved his hand. "You've done enough rest. I'll get it for you."_ 'you've done enough.' _he walked off and found Naruto trying to catch fish. He smirked, "Naruto." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and frowned, "What are you doing here." Sasuke went inside the water and moments later caught a fish. "Same thing your doing.

What does it look like I'm doing you idiot." Naruto frowned then smiled, "HE HE! Wait till Sakura Chan hears about you getting food for Ino!" Sasuke didn't care and seconds later caught another one and walked out of the water. "Maybe you should be more worried about your teammates then that." As he walked off. "Oh, right. Hinata Chan!" He went back to catching fish.  
  
**.----------.**  
  
Ahh this chapter seemed longer when i was typing it. Oh well. But anyways I hope you all liked it! LATER! **.[P i l z]. **

_5 reviews or more = Update! =]  
_  
**Naruto freak's** -  
  
**FallenHarusame** - Lol, I know Sasuke was mean xD buuut oh well he'll get nicer.  
  
**Yuki Aikawa** - WELCOME KAREN!!! XD lol No really welcome. I hope you end up writing fanfictions I'd like to read them. Thank you for reading my story! and once you get to Canada (or are you already there?) tell me how you like it. I want to go there soon, maybe when I'm older, lol who knows. Anyways thanks for your review.  
  
**Wormkaizer** - Hiii glomps Hope you liked this chapter! xD Yes you muuust wait! I don't know for how long though! lol I don't think any longer though points to the chapter I just made =] later!  
  
**TheGreatAnimeFan** - Thank you and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Wow it feels weird not writing to my other SasuIno freak o.o; I'm not used to this. lol anyways the fighting might be all BLAH! I'm not good at it but I'm trying!


	11. Ending day 1 Day 2

**Disclaimers**: I DO NOT own Naruto.If i did i would of made Sasuke already have a romantic moment with Ino! But since i have no choice i have to watch Sakura take over. . Darn forehead...BUT! I do own Shikamaru!!! NUUU jk jk! -gets dragged away-

Chapter 11 

**Ending day 1 Day 2**  
  
When Sasuke had returned there was a fire already made along with a bucket of water. Ino popped out to see Sasuke with the fish, _'I figure I should at least get along with him...'_she walked up to him smiling, "Look I made a fire so you wouldn't have to do it." He sat down saying nothing to her. She frowned, but figured she should get used to it. Being on a team with him didn't mean he had to be nice.  
  
She sat down on the opposite side of him, still kind of frowning. "...Ino," he said causing her to look up, "Heh, you did a good job setting up this fire..." Thats all she needed, it was surprising that he even said that, she smiled and nodded. Sasuke stuck the fish on two sticks and handed one to Ino. She was smiling a lot now. That was one of the first time he actually really commented her.  
  
They both took out there fish when it was done and ate it slowly. Ino took glances as he ate. '_Kawaii...he even looks cute eating...no wait...'_ she took a bit out of her fish, _'I cant like him. I already made it in my mind to not like him...but...'_ she looked back at him with a smile,_ 'It wont hurt to just think hes cute will it? Hehe'_ As much as Ino thought he didnt notice her looking at him he did.  
  
He smiled as he took another bite, you couldnt see his smile because of the flame in the fire. _'Heh, shes trying to be sneaky' _He didnt know what was going on with him. He still had things to do and couldnt think about girls but Ino...she seemed different, not like Sakura obsessed with the 'I'm telling cause you got hurt!" way, more mellow in that kind of situation. Like she would take you under her care if anything ever happen to you.  
  
Even if she hated you, she'd do it. He was so caught up in his thoughts to notice he was about to bite the stick. He kind of blushed and threw the stick. Ino yawned and stretched as Sasuke stood up and put out the fire. "Thank you Sasuke." He raised his eye brow, "...For the fish?" "Ya, thank you." "Heh...lets go to bed." Both of then went back to the area when they were supossed to sleep and eyed it. '_Damn...this place IS tiny. Where going to have to hold eachother if we want to sleep!'_'

Sasuke was getting annoyed, holding someone that he didnt even know long enough to even think that wasnt something he wanted to do and the look on her face was giving off the same thing. He looked around for a moment more and found a more open area but it was better then having to hold eachother. "Over here." He motioned her to come, she did so and when she got there she stared at it.  
  
It was under a tree but the branches where sticking out and the leaves were kind of hanging over covering the inside. She watched as sasuke got in and she went in after. '_This sucks. I want my bed.' _ Ino thought as she crawled into a corner. '_I want my house back, AND my bed...kakashi..._' Sasuke growled under his voice leaning against the tree. Soon after Ino had fallen asleep, he closed his eyes and fell asleep after he knew it was safe.  
  
**.----------.**  
  
"Hinata chan, how is it like having a big mouth on your team?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of food. She giggled, "Who Kiba kun?" He nodded, "...Kiba kun is like the leader of the group." she took small bites, "Hes smart and his dogs so cute." Sakura on the other hand, was sound asleep in the corner thinking about what Sasuke and Ino where doing. Yes even in her dreams she worries.  
  
Hinata took another bit and placed it to the side, "Naruto kun, you saw Sasuke kun right? Did Ino chan happen to be with him?" Naruto shook his head, "No, but he was getting food for them! Hehe!" She smiled then remembered what Ino had said about giving up on him. '_Ino chan...I wonder if you stuck to your word..._' "Hinata chan...are you okay?"  
  
She blushed, Naruto was showing concern. He was really cute, blue eyes and that blond hair matched perfect with him. She really admired him to, she shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Just tired." He smiled and blew out the candle. It was dark, it would be moments later when her eyes would adjust to the dark. She squinted some and leaned against the wall.  
  
It was cold and she really wishes she could be at home, having tea and talking to her best friend. She shivered and felt someone touch her back, "Here." She slowly grabbed it, it was Naruto's. She blushed brightly but lucky for her the light was out. "Th-thank you for everything Naruto kun..." she put it around her. Every second she had it she could smell his scent. For living alone for many years he did stay clean and it showed.  
  
**.----------.  
**  
"Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up." Ino shook him, it was morning now, and they needed a stone by now. Sasuke slowly woke up. He hardly had gotten any sleep. Everytime he heard something rattle or even if he twitched any little thing woke him up. For some reason he thought he had to protect Ino. Ino looked at him and sweat-dropped, "You look really tired Sasuke." He shook her off and stood up, "I'm not...just late night last night..." they both got out and stretched.  
  
"Day 6. Only 5 more days to go." He noticed Ino trying to carry the scroll again. He stared at it and picked it up out of Ino's hands. "I'll take it today..." He started to walk off when all of a sudden it got smaller. Both ino and Sasuke stared at it. Now instead of being half there size it was half of half there size. Ino gave a look, "How dare it shrink when you happen to get it."  
  
Sasuke shrugged, "I guess it comes with that affect. Lets get going." The started down a path till they ran into some guys. The same Naruto's team faught off. Sasuke ducked and pulled Ino down with him. "You have shintenshin right?" He wasnt to sure, because he never got the time to know her. "Yeah why?" she questioned. She kind of got mad at the fact that she was the number one female and he didn'tcouldn't know she knew shintenshin.  
  
"Alright I'll go out and attack while you use that shintenshin on a near by guy." "Alright." he dropped the scroll by her and ran out attacking. Ino was about to do it when she remember, "...wait, no ones her to take care of my body!" She whimpered for a moment, "Crap this sucks. Shintenshin no jutsu!" The guy Sasuke was fighting not came to a hault. He smirked.  
  
Ino ran around and attacked the guys in back of them stealing the stone. She tosses to Sasuke, "Kai!" she was out of the body and now back in hers. She dusted her self off and watched as Sasuke beat the guy. "That was easy..." Ino said as he handed her the stone. "Must of been the easy ones." He shrugged and caught his breath. Ino picked up the scroll and was about to carry it when Sasuke took it, "I told you I was going to carry it."  
  
Ino smiled and shook her head, "Alright then." They started to walk onward when they meet up with Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. "INO PIG!" Sakura pointed at her. Ino glared, "Forehead!" They walked up to each other rather slowly, staring down each other. "You didn't do anything with Sasuke kun did you Ino pig?" Ino smirked, "Wouldnt you like to know..." Sakura's mouth dropped, "WHA-" "If we did DO anything which we did't wouldnt you like to know Sakura!" Sakura glared at her.

"Some people cant always get what they want but it ends up good in the end....ne Sakura?" She still glared, she was refering to since she couldn't get to be put on a team with Sasuke this kind of stuff happened. A full week with the most hottest ninja. "Hm! After this week hes not yours anymore!" Sasuke frowned, all this was because of him. It was rather annoying. He walked up to Ino, grabbed her by the middle of her arm and tugged her along.  
  
"We need to get this over with..." '_God damn Sakura...' _he thought. Ino waved bye to Hinata. They had been walking for a while now and nothing. They stopped for food, lucnch to call it, ate and headed off. '_Tch, we've been walking for hours and still nothing...'_ Ino just kept walking when someone grabbed her arm, "Heh...where do you think your going?" For some odd reason Ino had a bad feeling about this.

.----------.  
  
Hiya guys! sorry I havent updated in a while. I might not...I'm on writers block right now for all my storys. I will update them soon. Sooner then soon I really hope. The only reason your getting "New author alerts" is because my friend and I type this one fanfic up but its more hers then mine. . using my account. Anyways Reviews!  
  
**Yuki Aikawa** - lol, ya the same for me. I dont hate her just WITH Sasuke. Now that i think about it she DOES act all stuck up dont she? . Curses Sasuke! I think she lets it get to her head WAY to much to the point where she thinks she's the best. When shes not. . dont worry your not the only one who might barf. =] me to. Alot of people say Ino flirts in a funny way. She does to. I dont think she'd ever let it get to her head if she was with Sasuke. She might be outta her mind happy but not all stuck up and go around saying "I'm with Sasuke!" For some ODD reason I think Sakura would do that. shrugs but what do I know. =/ I'm ahppy you liked that chapter! if you have any suggestions tell me! =]  
  
**Ino lover**- Welps thank you so much! Muah! Hope you keep enjoying! (hehe Ino lover! thats so kool! =] )  
  
**Blue Savage** - I KNOW! I liked it. So emotional kinda oc but besides that good. I HAD wrote more in the review but it cut off. Curses. Do another SasuIno one shot! Maybe...a fanfic thats not a one shot. =O  
  
**Wormkaizer** - Yay! you liked it! ;-; I'm so proud of myself! glomps Yup and some NaruHinata for you truly! =] for being a good reviewer. You all are so awsome! You know I havent thought about HOW sakura will feel when she finds out. -shrugs- I guess it will just come to me. . i REALLY have no plot for this story.  
  
**shourin** - Another Coco Sasuke....YAY! stacks it with other ones ;-; I'm doing good yes? You missed my fic, now i know i'm doing something right! lol new spelling yes! you should be proud! you helped me ;-;! TY! lol and you did get my e-mail right? =]  
  
You know a little note for you all. I wanna say **THANK YOU**. for like 40 reveiws. I mean to some people 40 is like NOTHING to them but i REALLY appriciate it. ;-; Ty...ty! and RIGHT when I'm off writers block I will return with another chapter! And am I like the onlt auther who respons to the reveiws like this o.o; maybe I'm to friendly. shrugs oh well o.o; MUAH Much love! Piece! **.[P I L Z].  
  
_5 reveiws the least and I'll update_**


	12. A Kiss And Like A Kiss

**Notes:** UPDATING OMG! -passes out from lack or air- lol...jk. A little to happy though. Anyways!!!!!!! I'm updating for all you people! Don't you all feel special! =] and I'm hooked on fall out boy. HELP! x.x;  
  
**Disclaimers:** Check past chapters....  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
**like a kiss and a kiss**  
  
Ino laid on the floor, blood running down the side of her mouth, she watched as Sasuke performed a few hand seals attack the black clothed man. She pushed herself off the ground only to get pushed down again, she stood still for a moment then a flash stabbed him in the ankle with her kunai. He let out a yelp and disappeared. Sasuke was kicking and slashing at the man. Ino stood up and attacked the man from behind. As she attacked the third man came behind Ino about to attack her, "Ino MOVE!"  
  
Ino tossed her body to the side as Sasuke flipped over kicking the man in the face, he soon was gone. Ino took in a deep breath and went toward to attack the last final man. As she ran toward him, kunai in hand he pulled out a smoke ball. _'Shit.'_ she tossed the kunai, as she tossed the kunai the man threw the smoke ball. Sasuke turned and watched as the went threw the smoke ball and shoved it self into the mans chest, soon after he was gone. Ino and Sasuke both stood tall. Breathing heavy.  
  
Sasuke shoved his kunai into his pocket as Ino whipped away the blood. _'I cant believe....why did i let my guard down...'_ Sasuke motioned Ino to follow him as he spotted the stone , the place the man laid before disappearing. Ino sighed, _'He must think I'm a weakling...he hasn't said anything to me....'_ she paced back toward the scroll. Lifting it up it seemed to get a tad smaller. She pulled it over her shoulders, walking with her head down toward Sasuke. _'Why was I that stupid to get grabbed. A shinobi's supposed to be on guard all the time. ah this sucks...'  
_  
Sasuke turned around to face the blond, he raised his eye brow, _'Whys she look so down? Not lie I care or anything.'_ he bent down to pick up the stone when he noticed Ino was about to step on the smoke bomb, "INO STOP!" not thinking she looked up and stepped on it. It made a big popping sound and everything went purple. Ino looked around trying to find her way out,_ 'Its thick. This isn't normal...whats going on.'_ Sasuke was moving around, he had his hands in front of his self squinting, "Ino? Ino, be careful!"  
  
_'Oh great now he thinks....'_ she stopping in her thoughts, the smoke started to fill her head, she could feel her head getting lighter, _'what....i feel light headed...like....i'm...'_ her knees started to get weak and her eyes started to close, she wobbled around a bit. Sasuke got down on all fours and tried to see if he could spot her feet or any sigh of her. _'Shit...where is she....shes quiet...'_ "Ino. Answer me!" _'Dammit.'_ he searched more only to be bumping into trees and tones of kunai's.  
  
"S...Sasuke..." she couldn't talk right, everything came out soft. She feel onto the floor holding her head. Soon after she passed out...  
  
**...---...  
**  
"Eh?! Who was catching fish for Ino!?" Naruto cringed as the pink haired yelled. "What are you talking about!? Sasuke wouldn't do any favors for Ino-pig!" Hinata slowly picked up the stone that she had got them this time. Naruto and Sakura were to busy arguing to notice it though. "Sakura chan, don't be all prissy about it." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "Their on a team together after all." Sakura seemed to dawn of Naruto because he felt really small at this time.  
  
"What do you mean by that!?" Naruto slumped down, at this point he wanted to go crawl under a rock. "Nothing Sakura chan..." Hinata sighed, "S-Sakura chan, how about we go and collect the next s-stone." Sakura fastly turned to Hinata making he jump, she sighed, "Well lets get something to ea first. Its already lunch time." Sakura walked in front of Hinata and Naruto. Hinata kept taking glances at Naruto. She was going to attempt a conversation, "N-Naru-" "Hinata chan!" Hinata looked forward to see Sakura calling her.  
  
She sighed slightly then smiled, "Hm?" she motioned Hinata to join her up front. She slowly walked toward her as she linked arms with her. Hinata slightly smiled, _'Shes up to somthing...' _Sakura smiled and kept walking on toward the lake. "Hinata chan, does Ino talk alot about Sasuke?" Hinata kind of looked down, she didn't know weather to answer her or not. "Hm? Hinata?" Hinata slowly shook her head, _'Inner Sakura: LIES! SHES IN LOVE WITH HIM!' _Sakura bared a smile, "At all?"  
  
_'Inner self: There has to be something!'_ Hinata tapped her fingers together, "She said....she she was going to give up on Sasuke kun." Sakura got wide eyed "What?!" she thought for a moment as Hinata nodded, _'no wonder she hasn't clung herself to him....no woned....so I don't have to worry about her talking Sasuke away!'_ she mentally kicked her self making her jump. Hinata kind of smiled but looked toward the side. _'I wonder if i did the right thing...'_  
  
Naruto walked around toward Hinata his hand behind his head, _'I should tell Hinata chan sorry for....arguing and thank her about the stone...'_ he tapped her shoulder, Hinata turned around, looking up, she was pretty close to him as she fully turned around both Hinata and Naruto's lips touched. They stayed like that...she felt her heart skipping beats, her legs get wobbly, she could feel the nervousness getting the better of her. Naruto's eyes got wide, he didn't know weather to move her or not.  
  
Hinata slowly started to pull away, they stared in each others eyes, Naruto blushed a deep red, he had never been kissed before or...what could he call it? A accident? A kiss was a accident? He stood there for a moment this time Hinata turned a bright red as she saw him slowly leaning toward her but they were interrupted by a screaming Sakura.  
  
"EH! Look by the water!!! Is Sasuke kun KISSING INO!" Hinata and Naruto ran toward her direction, mouths dropped, "Ehhhh!?" _'Inner Sakura: Whys he bent over her like that! His face is in her face! WHATS THIS WORLD COMING TO!!! SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _her insides screamed.  
  
.----------.  
  
**FINALLY!** This chapter was like.....blah, hard to write! lol ha ha i didn't know what I was going to do with it. Next chapter will explain what happen between the time when you guys weren't informed about Sasuke and Ino! ;]  
  
**Reviews:**  
  
**ryoken-iwashita** - Thank you! =]  
  
**Gweniville** - Erm.....did you send the review 3 times on purpose? besides that thanksss? =/  
  
**Ino lover** - haha ya i know where I'm going with this story don't worry! Just Sasuke's getting a bit harder to do now with out making him Oc but...I'm doing a good job ne?  
  
**Firerra** - Thank you! Hope you keep enjoying!  
  
**Blue Savage** - lol haha i would of but it would mess up what I have in mind! =] Ahh hell forget those flamers. I got one from that Sakura and Sasuke 4 ever freak. _-flips her the bird- _shes geeey and deserves to...oh i wont say it shes just stupid and SCREW HER AND ALL THOSE OTHER FLAMERS! says me and my friend! lol anyways i think you should write more and laziness sucks huh? I got like that with this story. OH! and i sent you a e-mail did ya get it! Again SORRY! .

**Wormkaizer** - Weee...Look what happen in this chapter! lol haha..... and Sakura went and yelled! Ahh Naruto he is dense but its cute. lol -glomps-  
  
**Anko-dono** - haha another Sakura hater! wh00t! ROCK ON! Anyways thanks for reading my story! and i think Sasuke and Ino would make a good team on the anime! Wait...Shika...lol I'm weak against him don't ask. =]  
  
**Yuki Aikawa** - HIYA! -pounces- lol you always seem so happy. haha thats so cool. anyways how was this chapter? good? bad? Boring? Meep o.o; i hope not boring but if it was. =.= gomen ne.  
  
Anyway! Sorry for not updating after 5 reviews. I kinda was on writers block but I'm back and new story! its a SasuInoShika triangle! Read it! its a improvement from this story. i think a big one. lol anyways later!!!!  
  
**( S h i k a i n o xxx )**


	13. Passed Out

**Notes**: Meep today I'm not going to do the review corner but I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! =]

**Disclaimers**: Check other chapters...

**Chap. 13**

**Passed out**

Sasuke was crouching infront of Ino opening her eye lids to check if she was okay. 'I told her to watch out and what does she do! THIS!' he pulled his face away from hers.

_**.Flash back.**_

"Ah, Ino watch it!" She had stepped on the bomb. The air got thick. It got harder to breath. Sasuke felt around for Ino. _'Dammit Ino...' _Soon after bumping into a tree he heard someone fall. "Ino?" 'Tch...' he got down on all four trying to look and see where she might have dropped. After about 10 minutes the smoke started to finally clear out. Still no sight of Ino. He stood up squinting looking through the left over smoke.

There he saw her. She was pale in the face. He ran toward her. He placed his hand on her cheek, he was face to face with her. Her eyes were shut. 'Dammit...annoying people always cause trouble.' He looked to see if she was breathing. 'God...if anything ahppens to you...its going to be my fault.' he noticed her breathing and shook her soflty, "Ino. Ino.Inooo." he got this annoyed look on his face. '...why isnt she waking up? Does she want me to worry like this? Is she faking it to see if I care? Heh, why am I thinking so much...annoying.'

He lifted her up in his arms. She was so tiny. Just like her eyes, he hadent noticed how small her body frame was. He stared at her, he hadent taken anytime to notice how danty she was. Small waist, tiny hands, long hair she was...no. He couldnt be thinking about that. He walked with her in his arms toward the river. He set her down slowly. He watched her take deep breaths in and out. He wondered for a moment if she had a concusion. He felt around her head, nothing. He gazed at her closed eyes.

All he wanted her to do was open those blue eyes...and stare at him.

_**.End flash back.**_

"AIIIE SASUKE KUN! Whats the meaning of this?!!" 'OH boy...Sakura..." he turned around to face her, "....nothing. Why?" She marched toward him. "I saw you! Did Ino-pig finally trick you into kissing her!?! huh huh!?" another roll of the eyes emerged from Sasuke. As she aproched she noticed Ino, she was passed out. She bent down, "What happen Sasuke kun?" she stared down at Ino, half feeling sorry for her.

Sasuke explained the whole thing to them. Even the parts where he checked to see if she was okay. Sakura cringed and felt like slapping Ino but she was asleep and that wouldnt be right plus the look on Sasuke face gave this look like, he cared for her._ 'As if. Shes only a blonde with blue eyes and a dainty....nahhhh Sasuke care for her!? Haha....Sasuke kun do you?' _She turned to face Sasuke. He was staring at the blonde like, like he really did care. Moments later Hinata ran to her friends aid.

She lifted her up and shook her, "Ino chan?" no answer, "Ino chan!" still nothing. "Ino chan!" she started to sobb. Ino's was really the only one that was every really there for her. Naruto came besides her, he placed a hand on top of hers and pointed out that she was breathing so all hope wasnt lost. Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was already annoyed by the fact that she wasnt waking up, "We all can SEE that Naruto. Stop trying to play hero!" Naruto glared at him, "I'm not! Unlike you I know how to make somethings better without making people feel like dirt!"

Sasuke stood there for a moment glaring. Then in a matter of seconds they were shouting insults at eachother. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura yelled a thte top of her lungs, "Knock it of and go catch food for us to eat! Were going to stay the night to help watch over Ino." Both boys stood up grumply. Before leaving Sasuke turned to Ino. She still wasnt opeing her eyes. She turned around and walked off with Naruto yelling in his ear.

Sakura and Hinata sat besides Ino. She seemed to be moving a little but not wanting to wake up. That face that Sasuke kept giving Ino, that look, made her wonder if anything REALLY did gone on with them. _'Maybe it was just...a act. Or maybe it was just because he cares for her as a teamate! But...that only means...it will grow into more.' _"Hinata chan...?" "Hm?" Hinata turned to Sakura. "You think...you think Ino will ever like Sasuke kun again?" Hinat stood quiet for a moment. She to had noticed the look on Sasukes face. It was unmissable. "I-I dont know Sakura chan."

Sakura started to get worried, "But dont worry. I doubt she will." Sakura felt a little better. She looked toward the sky. It was getting late. _'Where are they?!' _She looked in the direction the two arguing boys headed. When she sun was coming down they finally showed up, "Took you long enough!" she bitched. "Ya well, tell that to Naruto." Naruto jumped up and pointed at Sasuke, "It was his fault!" just like little kids they began to argue. Sakura's eye brow began to twitch, "STOP IT I SAID! Naruto! Go get some fire wood too cook these fish!"

Naruto nodded and slightly smiled at Hinata while walking away. She stood up, "I-I'm going to go with him. Incase he needs help. Please watch over Ino chan...I'll be back!" she ran towards Naruto. They both walk about 5 minutes into toe woods. As soon as they stopped Hinata started to pick up random peices of wood. Quiet. She thought about saying something to him or not. That second kiss was still up for sale wasnt it? Naruto wasnt exactlly picking up wood he was thinking of something to say.

He got tired of thinking and grabbed Hinata's hand. She dropped the wood to the ground and turned bright red. Naruto sweat-dropped, "Hehe...another round Hinata chan?" He pulled her into him as she puckered up and kissed him.

**.-------------------------------------------.**

Sakura started to make a place where the fire was suppossed to go. She kept a close watch on Sasuke. He seemed to keep taking little glances at Ino then shake his head as if he wanted her to wake up already. When Sakura was done she sat besides him and sighed, "Sasuke kun, did anything happen with you and Ino?" he ignored it, "...Does she like you? Does she make comments about you two dating?" he ignored her again. He HATED stupid questions like this. As if it were her busness. He hated that about her. Somethings were kept secret. Like him and Ino._ 'Ino and me? Were nothing. So were not a secret...but she still doesnt need to know.' _

Sakura kept asking questions and as always Sasuke ignored it. When he was really fed up with it he picked up Ino. There it was again. He started to notice everything about her. This time, her smell. She smelt good. He inhaled it and let it fill his head. Unlike Sakura she used something sweet on her body. Whatever it was smelt hell of good. He placed her under a tree so in the morning the sun wouldnt be beaming in her eyes. IF she decide to wake up. Sakura was furious. She sat in the same spot with major anger.

**.-------------------------------------------.**

Everyone ate in peice. The secret to Hinata and Naruto as a couple was exposed to the whole world! Well, only to these ninja's. It was quiet, Naruto kept giving Hinata goffy smiles and Hinata would giggle. Sasuke, oh boy Sasuke. He would glance at Ino and it would make Sakura more and more mad. _'Inner Sakura: When will this madness ever stop!?' _

Everyone grew tired. They all scattered around the camp sight. Hinata was in one corner with Naruto. They talked amongs there selfs. He was cheering up Hinata, telling her Ino will be up by the morning. Soon after that she fell asleep...in his arms.

Sakura was sitting by Sasuke as always. It was like they were alone but not alone. If that makes any scense. She smiled and yawned. She was feeling out of it. Her team had got a stone just this morning and there was no resting. She needed her sleep or she'd be a mean green machine. He head slowly started to lean on Sasukes shoulder. He got annoyed and slightly moved his shoulder, "Sakura I'm tired. Go to sleep now." she nodded and laid besides him.

He rolled his eyes, "No here. Over there. I need room." she got a frown on her sleepy face and walked away, _'Gosh, hes so cold....' _Soon after she too had falling into dream world. Sasuke sat there for a moment, he wasnt tired, he was more worried about Ino and her problems. He started to feel more and more guity about what happen. She broke a twig to make sure everyone was asleep. No move meant. He slowly stepped over the sleeping bags and over to Ino.

He stared at her for a moment. He liked where we was at the moment. He felt, not so alone. He figured t was Ino's doing. She was always so full of life and what not. He smiled, no one ever saw him do this, on he wished her blue eys would of saw it. He knew this much, he cared about her, and respected her, and to top it all off he was actully starting to like her. A big step from Sakura. He thought about what was so different about the two, why did he end up liking Ino instead of Sakura?

She was always there for him more. She even shouted I love you to him, all he could fork out to her was a thank you. Maybe...ya it had to be that. She smothered him in questions. He HATED it. And Ino....Ino, she smirked, _'She never did...' _He started to fall asleep. He was swaying back. He shook his self up. If he were to fall over he ouwld be sleeping besides her. That would end up in a big headach from pink. He closed his eyes. "Sasuke!" he opened his eyes to find that she was now awake.

She clung onto him. "I'm sorry....I really am." he smirked.

**.------------------------------------------.**

Next chapter I will be working on tomarrow or maybe tonight. I want to finish at least one of my storys and I think I'll work on finishing this one up. HA! and I molded Sasuke into his character! hahaha! NOW! You stupid flamers cant flame me! Or wait you proberly will because your so IMMATURE and have no life but to sit on your fat asses and flame people. LOSERS. Anyways as I was saying, Sasuke molding into likeing Ino quiet natural I'd say. You know theres those fazes, respect, friendship, love? Ya thats what Mr. Uchiha will go in! but.....what about Sakura? She knows Ino gave up on him! Will she spoil it!?!?! Aiiiie!! Next time on Ino stop chasing Sasuke! The night under the stars! hahah I should like on of those old fashion T.v people. Anyways reveiws people! MUAH!

**( S h i k a I n o xxx )**


	14. Alone

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto or any of the charaters, blah blah blah...o-o

**Chap. 14**

**Alone.**

Sasuke looked down at the Ino who was, just a few seconds ago passed out. He noticed her hands were cold but it could of been from the lack of movement the hours she was out. She slowly pulled away from him, he stared at her for a few moments, her face was still kind of pale but besides that she was perfect. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I wasnt paying attention when I stepped on the smoke bomb." she looked slowly relesed his shirt and looked around.

She noticed Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. They were all asleep. She pointed cluelessly, "What are they doing here?" she whispered, Sasuke shruged, "When you were knocked out they caught me leaning over...you..." he paused for a moment and thought about what he had said. The look on her face went from a clueless one to a what the hell were you doing over me? His eye started to twitch, "I was checking to see if you were okay thats about it."

She smiled and he tooked away pretending not no care. She was always so happy but seeing her smile up close, he glanced at her, made him want to smile with her, but he forced his self not to. He didnt have time for this, none of it. He still had things to finish, work to do, train to be better...there was no time for a...Ino. If there was what would people think? they already talked about him being the last Uchiha. When he was younger he remembered having to hear it all the time.

It got annoying. He figured not caring about that and anyone would be best, but now. He noticed Ino stand up. He eyed her, but now that he knew her he cared, repected the fact that she was a strong willed person that took charge in important matters. She stretched and shifted her eyes toward him. He fastly took his eyes off her. "Sasuke....I'm not tired so why dont you sleep and I'll watch over all of you." "Tch...I'm not going to let you do that." she blinked and sat down right in front of him. He looked at her as she sort of frowned, "Why not? I'm a tough girl."

Sasuke smirked, she was being cute in a weird deffence way. He didnt say anything after that, just stared off. Ino sighed and moved besides him. She took glanced at him, he reminded her alot about her, how in the past she'd always cling to him. She made a face looking down, _'I was proberly REALLY annoying...' _She smiled, _'It was fun though.' _it was weird to say she wasnt like that anymore. At times she wanted to do it then at over times she just wanted to be away from him.

He was very distant she wasnt sure why. She wanted to ask but it wasnt any of her buisness. She figured that if she would of lost her whole family she'd be the same way. All she ever really did was hug him and show him affection back then, thinking about it now...if she was alone she would of liked it. Maybe that was why when she first hugged him he didnt push her away...but the look on his face was priceless. She giggled getting Sasuke's attention. He eye'd her again, "Whats so funny?"

She shook her head and stood up. "Since you want to be stuborn and not let me watch over you I'm going to take a walk." she winked and smiled, "Ja." Sasuke quickly stood up and grabbed her wrist, she looked down then up at him. "A walk? Its late dont be stupid. If you get into trouble I wont be there to help you." She slowly pulled his hand away. "I told you already, I'm a tough girl i can tie my own shoes and everything." After that she walked off.

Sasuke stood there, his eye twitched. Now he kind of knew how Shikamaru felt and had the urge to say 'troublesome' she really could be when she wanted to. He stood there for a moment thinking if he should go after her or not. He didnt quite know what to do. He looked over at Sakura, she was alseep, he thought about it for a minute then took off. Alot of things were going through his head. If anyone were to wake up and notice they were both gone..._'What the hell' _he picked up the pace and spotted her.

She was walking in the shadows of the forest taking in all the air. She really needed to think right now. Being with Sasuke was really getting to her. Her promise. Her decicion. They were pulling at her insides. Looking at him made her want him, it was bad she knew but...having him with her, right there and then, knowing that now she could make a move and she wasnt doing it was irritating. She gave a heavey sigh. _'I know Sasuke kun doesnt like me...why am I even doing this to myself. Ino come on, you need to stop this. You gave up remember? You cant go back on it...or can you...?'_

She shook her head, "No...I cant do that. Arg! This is fustrating." Sasuke watched her placing both hands in his pockets. She seemed to be having trouble with something. He could tell in her movements, the way she was acting, the walk at night was a big give away. No one just decideds to walk alone at night when they dont have anything to think about. He was just going to make sure she didnt get into trouble...or was he? He walk onward, he wanted to walk besides her but he didnt want her to think anything...he wanted to know more about her he had to admit.

She was the second girl he'd ever HAD to get to know. She was interesting. He tried to be as quiet as he could but as if luck were on his side he stepped on a branch craking it in half. It made a loud sound which made Ino jump with a kunai in her hand. Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded. She sweat-dropped and put the kunai back in place, "Sasuke?" he stood still for a moment, twitched then called out to her, "You should come back now." She smiled turning back around to walk, "Why? Am I worring you?" she looked over her shoulder at him. He looked down and gave off this cute annoyed face with his hands in his pockets, "This is annoying. I'm going back."

He tunred around to leave thinking she'd follow him but she didnt. She just walked along with her hand on her kunai just incase anything poped out at her. He felt limp and turned back around to follow her. _'Whats she trying to do' _he looked around, it was a quiet night all that could be heard were the buzzing of bugs and the wind slightly blowing. Ino glanced over her shoulder pretending not to see him she walked onward then thought about how she was acting. '_Epp! I'm acting like my oldself again! Nooooo. Bad Ino. No flirting no no n-' _She was shook out of thought when she walking into a clearing.

Sasuke was to busy looking at the ground, cursing under his breath about how much a pain she was that he bumped into her. "What are you-" she placed a hand over his mouth. He stared out into where she was staring. There was a lake, the stars were brightly shining. He raised a eye brow looking at it then at Ino, "Now I know why Shikamaru always stars at the stars at night. Its beautiful." Sasuke was going to turn around pulling her with him untill he heard her speech. He looked out, it all looked normal to him, not what she called, 'beautiful' but what ever. "Ino lets go..." he stoped.

How the moon and the settings around them were set. It made her look beautiful, weird how things like this could do that to you. He stared at her for a moment. He wished someone would just stab him and get him back on track but..."Your...beautiful..." Ino turned around to face him...they both kind of stared at eachother...not knowing what was going on...or what to do.

**.--------------------------------------.**

Sakura grabbed onto the scroll they had been carrying, she woke. She stared at the scroll. "When are we supossed to open it." she heard rustling of the leafs. She turned around thinking it was Sasuke but no one was there. "Sasuke kun?" she looked around then noticed Ino was gone. She sat there, "Sasuke.....kun....Ino....whats going on." she felt tears forming in her eyes. Naruto left her...now Sasuke? No...he couldnt leave her for Ino, she remebered Ino gave up on him and if he knew that....he'd give up on any feelings he might of been getting. She couldnt let Sasuke fall for Ino...that just wasnt right she was always one to look out for him...

* * *

Weee....done with chapter 14. Idk how Sasuke came out. OMG ooc?! ....................................-pauses for a great amount of time- Well....hm....this is going to get me mad....i didnt want him ooc.......but no...I think its okay, he was still annoyed...and people have there moments where they go into fazes and feelings just take over. So....if you conclude that it REALLY isnt ooc. Anyways R&R people...and NO FLAMES! I think you know what....IF YOU FLAME ME YOU ARE SO IMMATURE AND DESERVE TO FALL DOWN A WELL AND AND!!!.....-pauses again-...................idk just IMMATURE! thats all I have to say. o-o;

**Reveiws**:

Thank you all for all of your WONDEFUL reveiws. THANK YOU!!!

_(S h i k a I n o xxx )_


End file.
